Haven for lost souls
by see1like
Summary: When Madara ofered Pein to form Akatsuki, little did he know what he was in for. He certainly never planed on falling in love. now some rough decisions are need to be made. Yaoi warning! PeinXItachi-Main, MadaraXDeidara-slightly .LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

declaration: I do not own Naruto, I am not a possessive person

please reveiw gently

**Haven for lost souls**

**Prolog**

I am a changed man.

Yes, I know this might be a strange statement, coming from a man how switches bodies on a daily basis, but indeed, I am not the man I used to be.Still, I do not know what to make of it, this change that came over me, but I sure know the reason for it. There he was, naked under the silk sheets, moaning in his sleep. Beautiful and deadly ,enigmatic lover of mine, Uchiha Itachi.

The moon is full tonight, and it is bathing the room with its silver rays. It was storming earlier, so I have opened the window, to let the soft breeze carry the fresh Scent of the rain into the room. Itachi sighs in his sleep, tossing and turning; I hope he is not visiting one of his nightmares again. I do not wish to wake him up, gods knows he needs his sleep. I ,on the other hand, cannot close my eyes at all. Some decisions are in need to be made. Hard decisions, cruel ones. Not long ago, I would not loss sleep over those matters, but as I said before, I am a changed man. Not the one I was only fifteen years ago.

Still...

It is always wise to start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

declaration: I do not own Naruto, I am not a possessive person

please reveiw gently

**Haven for lost souls**

**Red Dawn**

I was occupying my favorite body, the one over two meters tall. I was in my room ,at my fortress overlooking Amegakure, wondering if the rain was ever going to stop, when another self of mine left its guarding position at the fortress walls, and jumped to my windowsill.

"Someone's approaching the…"

"Southern main gate" I completed my sentence and he nodded, his long ponytail flutters with the wind. "I will let him come…"

"Through, should be interesting." my other self agreed and jumped again to his standpoint at the roof. I could sense the mysterious visitor without laying eyes on him. His chakra aura was overwhelming, invading the space of the hall I was waiting at. I had no fear in me, though, I knew my own strength and I had no doubt this man would pay a heavy price if he were here to attack me. I walked to main hall to great the guest there. My wait time was not a long one. A servant entered the hall and bowed deeply in front of my throne.

"Master, a man is here to see you." she said without meeting my gaze, none of my subordinates has ever dared looking at my face.

"Bring him in." I admit I was curious to meet this brave warrior who had the courage appearing here, uninvited.

A tall man in red samurai armor came through the door. He had long black and spiked hair. Just one look into his red crimson eyes and I had no doubt who was standing before me. I gave him a cold smile. "Well, the great Uchiha Madara, am I correct?"

"Pein-sama"

"I thought you were dead."

"Sadly, I am not."

"You are a walking legend ,then."

"I can say the same thing about you. Your people see you as a god."

"It serves my purposes."

Madara laughed softly, shaking his dark mane. "Maybe, but don't you ever get bored?"

"I think it is time for you to explain why you are here." I said calmly.

"Touched a nerve there, I see." he smirked at me "don't worry, child, I am not here to challenge you or rob you from your achievements. I am here to give you an interesting offer."

I did not answer for a moment. I was still adjusting to the fact that this legendary ninja made an effort to come to me. And with an offer ? What could he possibly need from me? Of cours, I kept my amazement hidden behind a well-practiced cold expression. "May I offer you some wine before we continue?"

"I would prefer blood, but wine is fine too.," he said.

One wave of my hand sent a servant to fetch us the wine. "Will you sit with me?" I asked the sharingan Master. He looked around with appreciation "Some palace you have here."

Indeed, I let a small smile touch my face. "Come." I led him to a velvet sofa, facing a roaring fireplace. The servant quickly came back with a silver tray. I took the bottle and poured the red liquid into two crystal goblets.

"What shall we drink for?" I asked Madara.

"We shall drink to the beginning of a very fruitful partnership." Madara raised his glass and drank the wine with an open expression of pleasure on his face. I watched him; this supposed to be, but not quit yet, dead ninja. He stretched his long legs, covered with black leather boots, in front of the fire, his eyes glittering with red sparks. I still had no clue why was he here. As I drank my wine, I noticed that he was studding me as well.

"I have to admit, Pein-sama, I have been tracking your activities of some time now. The more I learned about you, the more I was impressed, and trust me; I am not a person to be easily imprested."

"Arigato gozaimasu," I continued drinking my wine.

"You have the skills that I need, you have the intelligence that I need, and your experience is priceless." What was he trying to get with all this fluttery? "The question remains is do you have the mind that I need?"

"Try me, I have several of them."

He laughed, openly and truly. "I like you, Pein-san, I really do. That is why I am giving you this chance to collaborate with me. You and I can crush this pathetic world, together."

"I don't know about you, but I like my little place under the rain."

"Not yet bored by playing god? Trust me, that day will come, and besides, there are more than a few willing, powerful people who would like nothing but to see you fall from your high pillar."

"I know, I kill them on a daily basis."

Madara laughed again, "A stubborn one, I see, would be disappointed otherwise. You still do not grasp the scale of my offering to you. Let me try a different approach. I will ask you a question, and please answer me sincerely- If you were a true god, holding this wretched world in the palm of your hand, what will you change in it?"

I had to laugh, this question was absurd. Still, so many ideas ran into my mind, I had no way to know where to start.

"Try to answer, indulge me." The sharingan master said in a soft, seductive voice.

Well, if I were a god, I would change many things. However, what is the main problem with this world, which made me rebel and abandon my homeland? "I would have to say, that the first thing I would do as a god, is liberate all ninjas from their clans and villages strings."

Madara looked at me with wild delight. "Pein-sama, you do have the mind that I need!"

I raised an eyebrow in return, was that a good thing? Madara looked at me with his fiery eyes, and gave me an enigmatic smile. Later I would learned, that this smile was a trademark of the Uchiha. "Yes, I know.." he said, "some people deem me as crazy, but after living for so long, I don't mind it much . I can give you the opportunity to change the world. Nothing will please me more then to see the old and rotten order, that enslave ninjas to there weak and pathetic clans and villages, go up in flames. Care to join me?"

"Tempting, very tempting…"

"I do not underestimate you. I know we will need time to talk it over and I will answer to all your doubts. My main goal was achieved, though; I got you listening, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"And now, I would like to have you fighting me."

"Come again?"

"Yes, you heard me right. I will fight you now."

"Is that truly necessary?"

"Yes, I want to experience your strengths at first hand, and I would like to show you mine."

He got up of the sofa, starching like an overgrown cat. I could feel my body tenses; this was a very dangerous and unpredictable ninja. I would be a fool to take him lightly. I began my mental preparation, shifting from conversation to battle mode. "Very well, if this is what you wish, I will not deny you." I quickly made the hand seals that summand my weapons bag to my use. The Uchiha read my move very well, a smile still lingering on his face. "That is right, Pein-sama, don't hold back on me."

"I expect you to do the same." I said while throwing my three first shurikens. His reaction was impressive. He dodged the attack with few graceful movements. However, I was only studding his reaction time with this attack, so I was not really disappointed. I already placed myself behind him, taking my kunai out and ready to slit his throat. His body had dissolved into black smoke the moment I touched it, should have known better, a shadow clone.

"It won't be that easy…" Madara chuckled a few meters ahead. "My turn now." and as he said it I felt a burning sensation, scorching my arm. I lowered my gaze, my kunai was glowing red, the metal was melting in my hand. What kind of jetsu was that? The pain was unbearable, and I hardly noticed that the world went out of color, leaving only black, red and white.

"How do you like my illusion so far, Pein-sams?"

The famous Uchiha sharingan, I should have known better than look him in the eyes. Now I was trapped in his twisted world. I felt chains crowing over me, restricting me to the wall.

Madara was soon hovering over me. "Pein-sama…" he wisped, his face so close to mine, his lips caress my skin. I was so furies at my own stupidity, that I barely noticed as his tong was licking the blood away from some scratches I hade on my face. "I wonder…," He continued, "how much pain you can take, Pein-sama." the overheated kunai that lay on the floor, was now floating at my direction, gaining speed and momentum, until unavoidably piercing my body. I smelled my flash being burned, and mastered all my strength not to scream.

"Beautifully done, Pein-sama, now embrace yourself, for I have more of those coming, for the next 72 hours."

And so they did, hundred and thousand of them, red heated knifes, stabbing me over and over again. When it ended, a few seconds later, I found myself lying facing down the floor. The shift between the heat of the illusion world and the coldness of the real one left my mind blank for a moment. Only Madara's soft laughter brought me back to focus. "Don't laugh just yet, Madara-sama, this kind of a mistake is only done once." I quickly made a string of hand seals, and with a puff of smoke, my other five selfs gathered in the hall.

"Ohm…nice to meet you, guys." Madara said with delight anticipation, which made me seriously question his sanity. Yet, there was no time to linger on that though. My plan now, to overcome his sharingan, was to shift my viewpoint from body to body, never to make a direct eye contact again. My ponytail self was starting his summoning jetsu, all the other ones took battle positions. "Are you ready, Madara-sama?"

"Give me your all!" he was almost sexually excited, I was not going to let him down.

It was a fight of giant magnitude. We unleashed on each other all our skills and our might. We summoned beasts and demons, weapons and curses. On the third day, my chakra was running low, but so was his. We fought all over the small country, from the hilltops to the valleys, never caring when people noticed us. They where probably looking at a struggle between gods, something beyond there scope, as nature storms are. I can hardly recall who put an end to the fight. But I remember it was dawn, and we were back on the roof of the fortress, laying down and trying to catch our breath. Madara disabled his sharingan eyes, and looked at me with deep brown eyes. "Now, that was what I call a good rumble." He said, "I hope you did not hold back on me."

I was not going to comment on that one. I turned my gaze to the sky, it was little cloudy, and all the small clouds were blood red with the sun's first rays.

"Fighting and having sex is almost the same, don't you think?" he continued, "I can't decide which one I like the best."

"Having sex won't get you killed." I said, panting.

Madara only laughed; "My child, you still have so much to learn." he set up and looked at the bloody mass that was his body. My situation was not that different. "Madara-san, I think it is time for us to seek medical help."

"Yes, why not, but I almost forgot to show you something…where did I put that scroll? Hai, there it is!"

"What is that?" I set up myself, looking curiously at the blood stained scroll Madara just handed over to me.

"Well, open it. Don't worry; this is not a bobby trap. It is actually a present for you, Pein-san, I am sure you will love it."

"Just as well…" I opened the scroll, there was an eye painted on it, encircled by letters of kanji. "What is it?"

"I trapped here two visions for you to see. Just put your hand on the painted eye and let them come to you. You will not regret it, they are beautiful."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Indeed a stubborn one, look and find out for your self."

And so I did, and as I placed my hand on the eye, two visions came to me, as Madara promised. There were visions of the two most beautiful boys I had ever seen. One was blond, with brilliant blue eyes, no more than five years old, playing in a muddy puddle, it looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, molding the mud with his skinny hands. The other one was no less stunning, pale and delicate with black eyes and raven hair. He was sitting on a wooden floor, paper and ink at his side, practicing in writing kanji. He was also about five years old. "Gorgeous aren't they? Found them on my endless roaming of the lands. Take your pick, Pein-san. Which one do you prefer? The other one will be mine."

I looked at him, not sure, if this was a joke "Both are too young for my liking." I said.

Madara looked at me and smiled "but they will grow up, will they not? Which one do you choose? It is my present to you, don't reject it."

Well, I gave it some thought, although I had little doubt in my mind. The golden boy was surly amazing, but the other one, his beauty was nothing but breathtaking, something about him just pierced right through my heart, and so I sealed my doom. "The raven hair one." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaration: I do not own Naruto; I only want to play with him.

Your reviews are very important to me, so please give me some.

**Haven for lost souls**

**Reputation**

I suffered the results of the battle with Madara for more than three weeks. The first one of them, in pure pain. Three of my bodies were so badly wounded I had to put them in a long healing hibernation, and I knew I would not be able to use them for at least one more month. Madara, on the other hand, was healing annoyingly fast. He asked me to accommodate him until springtime and I agreed. I was gladly taking the opportunity to get to know him better.

In those weeks after our little rumble, we had shared great amount of time together, talking, making plans and discussing our strategies. I was not optimistic about my goal, though; Madara remained an unsolved riddle to me. Some of the time, he was acting like an old sage, sharing his wisdom and insights with me. The rest of the time, he was nothing but a silly child, running around, making a fool out of both of us. Many times my talks with him convinced me that he had the clearest sight of reality, while in other times; I had a solid feeling that this man was insane.

"That was your twenty third dango," He said to me, as we shared lunch at the dining hall.

"I was not aware of you counting." I answered. "Besides, this body has a great appetite" I was in my fat body, the only one who was well enough for my needs right now. He yawned and stretched, becoming restless. If one thing I did learn about him was that, his patience was a short lived one.

"Did you see the scroll my spies sent here?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." I answered and took another rice ball into my mouth.

"So what do you think?"

The scroll had a list of missing ninjas, all S-ranked like us. Potential recruits. I finished the rice ball slowly, just to annoy him. "Well, most of them are plain scum. Few of them are pure monsters, and none of them can be trusted."

The sharingan user laughed "my, oh my, Pein-sama, you sure love to play on the safe side, don't you? Where is the fun in that?"

"Our goal is too important to let it fail because of poor choices." I said in a harsh tone "Don't you agree?"

"Look at you, making such a fuss about choosing our pawns"

"Very well, I was most interested in three names, and they are Hidan, Kakuzu and Orochimaru. I think that they have talents that could be useful to us."

Madara considered my words with a serious expression, and than he smiled, "Yes, I agree. You have an excellent taste, Pein-sama. Kakuzu can be easily persuaded, only wave at him the opportunity to make a fortune and he is yours. Hidan is the same, just offer him a chance for destruction and he will follow. Orochimaru, though, he is a true wild card. Should be interesting to meet him. Try not to kill him too fast."

"Will do my best."

"Thirty one..."

"Shut up."

Springtime came two weeks later. Most people love the spring, thinking about cherry blossom, squawking Birds and other sweet stupid things like that. They seem to forget that spring is also the beginning of the war-season. It is much more comfortable to start a war in the warms of spring that in the dead of winter. I prefer winters.

Madara was set to go, and so was I. we split all the tasks between us. He was in charge of building up the foundations for our new organization- Akatsuki. I was in charge of recruiting. A four months mission laid ahead of me, mostly on hostile grounds, seeking out S-ranked monsters, should be fun.

And so, I was in my room, preparing my three selfs to go. We were all wearing the same uniforms: black leather pants, a mesh black shirt with yet another black T-shirt on top of it, and the soon to be notorious, long black cloak, decorated with crimson red clouds. One of my selfs was brushing my long ponytail, the other painted my nails with purple nail polish. "Hey, you missed a spot there." I said to myself

"Where?" he asked and looked at my one hand, so I took the opportunity and slapped him with the other one. "Ha ha…"

"So funny…" the other two scolded me, and then I found Madara, standing at the door with a wicked smile on his face."Pein-sama, are you playing with yourself?" he teased me and I actually blushed "Guess I am."

"You are a strange one. I came to tell you that I am leaving. Thanks again for your hospitality; will you come to see me off?"

"Yes of course." I stood up and realized how much that coat was heavy. "Madara-san, can you explain to me again, why do we need such an outfit?"

He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "I told you a hundred times, we are trying to build up a reputation, and we can only do that if we get noticed, can't we?"

I nodded in a halfway agreement. I gazed at the vision of Madara in black white and red; he looked like he was constantly dwelling in the illusion world of his.

We walked out side to the gate, where my servants already prepared Madara's black horse for him. Madara was heading south to the land of the wind; I was heading east, to the land of the fire. He checked his equipment for the last time, and was ready to mount his horse, but then he looked at me with a searing gaze.

"Well?" I asked as he came closer to me, concerned expression on his pale face. "What is it?"

"One last piece of advice for you, Pein-sama, you need to listen." his voice was serious and somewhat sad. "We are playing with fire, you know that. The people that you are going to recruit, they are wild, diseased animals, give them just one opening, make just one mistake and they will aim for your throat. Do not show them your face; do not give them your name. That is the only way to keep them under control. Do you understand me, Pein-sama? You are the leader, you must be strong."

"I am the leader? I thought we were…"

"Yes, you are the leader. I found out long ago, that I do my best work lurking in the shadows. I came to you with a reason, Pein-sama, you got what it takes." I just looked at him with no idea how to replay. "Well, I will be leaving now." he continued and mounted his horse "take care, jaa mata."

Few minutes later, Madara was gone, as if he was only a dream.

Uchiha Madara, a true Mastermind. To think that some one like him would ever acknowledge some one like me as his leader. His words were music to my ears_"you have the mind that I need…. you are the leader… you got what it takes…"_ such sweet words, like honey. I was a fool, basking in the glory of his compliments. For a man who owned a dozen eyes, I was surely blind, and a leader is only as strong as his vision. At least that was what my old and wise Sensei used to say. Shame I had to kill her.

**A/N**- Warning- next chapter will be somewhat violent.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaration: I do not own Naruto; I only want to play with him

Your reviews are very important to me, so please give me some

**Haven for lost souls**

**War season**

The three of me were on the move, leaping from tree to tree, in a steady but a very fast speed. It was a two and a half days journey from my fortress at Amekagure to the borders of the Fire land. Madara's spies located Orochimaru's hideout there, and I was on my way to pay him an unexpected visit. I had about two days to recruit him, because my emissaries already appointed me a meeting with Kakuzu near Takigakure in two weeks time from now. Kakuzu seemed to be eager to join Akatsuki. The scroll arranging the meeting was sighed by his own hand. Finding Hidan, however, was a different story all together; rumor says he was somewhere in the land of the lightning, But this was a huge country and I could not guess how much time will I need to locate him.

"Look over there." another self woke me up from my thoughts. I took his vision and I saw what he was referring to. Somewhere ahead of us, above the forest treetops, a heavy cloud of black smoke was rising to the sky. "Probably a village is being attacked," I said to my other selfs and they nodded. "War season."

"And not a minute too soon."

Same old story every year. My blood began to boil at the thought of it, and the poor villages, which could not afford the protection of their own country's ninjas, had always suffered the most. "Should I check it out?" my fat self asked.

I shook my head in disagreement "no time."

"But still, if there is an army over there, what will prevent it from invading my land? Don't forget that I left Amekagure defenseless." he said, "The three of me there, are still in no condition to…"

"Yosh, a point well taken. Let's go."

I instantly concealed my chakra, as I approached the scene. "Hide." I said to my other selves and they immediately disappeared into the shadows. I stealthed my way on to the ruined village and the familiar sights of plunder came my way. Broken fences, burning barns, butchered animals, and slain men. It remained me of my 'happy' childhood.

Soon I found the ones responsible for this atrocity, it was not hard to spot them, they were rather noisy. About thirty wild, brutal ninjas, obviously defectors, probably B-ranked criminals, running around the ruins, totally submerged in their destruction fete. I walked right into the main group of them, where the leader probably was, and they hardly noticed me. They all focused on a rape act that their leader committed. They were circling a women, she was lying on the ground, naked and bleeding, while the big bearded leader was roughly pounding her. All the others seemed to enjoy the show, cheering and shouting loudly about taking their turn. I stood about two meters form them, quietly waiting for somebody to take notice of me.

Finally somebody did. "Hey you, metal face, what are you staring at?" he said, and some of the others looked up.

"Nice coat, carrot head." another one noted and few friends of his began to laugh.

"Want to join?" one asked, how thoughtful of him.

"I am not in the mood." I replied.

"So what do you want, you pony tailed freak?"

"To kill."

It was then I decided that I am not going to lose one drop of chakra over those pathetic scumbags. I took my coat off, after all, it is a sham, it was brand new, and I drew out my katana from its sheath. All they did was to stare at me, just as well. In split seconds, three dead bodies were lying at my feet. Only then, they finely understood the gravity of their situation. Yelling and drawing shirukens and kunaies the finely charged. I managed to avoid the weapons thrown at me, and my sword found two more bodies to slash.

Their leader eventually realized what was going on. He left his victim and stood up and. shocked, he watched me, as I was killing his men in an alarming rate. "Over here!" he called for reinforcement, as I stabbed another one of his soldiers through his heart. Can't any of them perform any jetsu? I asked myself, why did I even bother? Oh, there it is. I sensed the building up of chakra. I took the viewpoint of another body of mine, and saw a man in my other self's blind spot, summoning his technique. A star shaped shirukin was imbedded in his throat before he finished his summoning words.

In the meanwhile, the leader had some organized attempt at me. Five shinobis with waving swords charged me all at once from different directions. I leaped up, and let their swords collide with one another. Then I landed back on the tangled metal, to disarm them all at once, while my kunaies found their way into their bodies. More and more ninjas came my way, and some mediocre ninjetsu were thrown at me, but no one escaped my katana, soon I was drenched in their filthy blood. Some began to understand that the situation was hopeless for them. They began to run away, I was not worried, my two other bodies were just in the right place to take care of that.

After only few minutes, all went quiet, and I realized that only the leader and I were still standing. I gave him the honor to be the first one to engage an attack, he was a mere chunin after all, but to my surprise, he thrown his sword and dropped to his knees. "Please, don't kill me!" he bagged with terror "I will do anything; I will serve you for eternity! Let me live and I will worship you as my god."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I am in need of a work force. Even Chunins can be useful. Leaving him alive will surely help to build Akatsuki's reputation… but then again… I lifted my sword and beheaded him with one clean sway.

Now it was truly quite, I could hear the wind passing through the trees. "Yosh..." I whispered and looked at my dripping katana. Time was wasting away. My other selfs came back from their hiding, looking at me with ridicule on their faces "You look good." I said.

"Thanks." I answered and then I felt a chakra aura, still lingering near. It was far more powerful than any of the ninja's I just killed. It was located behind a wreck of a cart. I lifted up my katana again and turned to investigate.

Behind the broken rubble, I was surprised to find a child, No more than twelve years old, A Genin, by her forehead protector, and a brave one too. She didn't even flinch at my sight, and I was a scary thing to look at, with blood all over me, dripping from my sword. I should kill her, I though coldly, I cannot be burdened with a child now. Her parents probably were killed just now, and world was a cruel place for orphans like us.

"Are you going to kill my now?" she guessed my thoughts, and I flinched, such a clever one.

She looked at me with her bright violet eyes, not showing any emotion, like a true Shinobi.

"Is that your mom over there?" one of my other selfs went to check on the poor wounded woman, they had the same blue hair. The woman was still alive but there was nothing I could do for her but to break her neck. The girl watched as I finished her mother and first tears shown on her little face.

"I am sorry." I said.

"It's ok, I understand." she said, tears now running free, but she was crying without a sound. She straightened up, wanting to die with dignity. Such a brave one, I was so impressed; I could not move my sword. Poor child, it must felt like forever, waiting for me to stop hesitating. A second later, I had made my mind and lowered my katana. Instead, I offered her my other hand "what is your name, little girl?"

"Konan." she whispered, looking confused and not taken by my invitation.

"Listen to me, Konan-Chan; you have to make a choice now. You can stay here and die with your parents, or you could become stronger and live on. What will you choose?"

"I…I don't know…" she started crying again, "every one I know is dead…I…I…"

"I will look after you." I have no idea why I said that, and the moment those words came out of my mouth I was very angry with myself.

"w-what?!" she opened her eyes so wide, and more tears came down her face.

"Come." I waved my hand at her.

My simple gesture set her running to my arms. I lifted her small body with the one hand that was free. Are you crazy? I asked myself. You know the answer, my self replied.

She snuggled on my chest, and her crying had worsened. I had no idea how to comfort her, so instead I resumed my journey that was interrupted. I gathered my coat and my weapons, and then I jumped back to the treetops. My other selfs, looked at the girl and eyed me with questing glares. "Don't you even start." I said angrily.

What can I do with her? Obviously, I was not going to bring her to Orochimaru, this was the worst thing I could do. Think, Pein, think. There must by a way out of this mass. How will I get rid of this child, who will take her? Life was so hard on everybody in this era, who will accepted one more mouth to feed? Only then, I remembered the nice elderly couple I once encountered on the borders of the Fire. The ran an inn, I once stayed in. The husband told me they have been praying to the gods to give them children, and the gods turned them down. A smile came to my face, well, this god will grant them their wish.

The little girl cried her self to sleep, which was a good thing, because now I hade some peace and quite, so I accelerated my speed to make up for the lost time.

It was well after midnight when I decided to make a stop and rest. The girl woke up, not knowing where she is, and she started wiggling in panic. "It is all right, Konan-chan, you're safe." I petted her blue hair.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"On our way, but now we will stop for the night."

She considered my words for a while. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Well, ok."

"Put me down."

"Yeah, right."

I lowered her to the ground, and started the regular routine of making a fire. She was watching me the whole time, while I was cooking our dinner. "There you go." I gave her a cup of my noodles and egg powder soup. She ate it up so fast and asked for more, so I gave her some of my share as well. One of my bodies will have to go to sleep hungry tonight. I will give her my bedroll as well, so one of my bodies will have to sleep on the ground tonight too.

She finished her dinner and began to stare at me again. "Will you rape me now?" she asked.

"What?!" I nearly choked on my food. Where did that question came from? Although a second later I remembered, she probably watched as her mother was raped. Poor child.

"Well, will you?"

"Don't worry, Konan-Chan, I will not rape you."

She was still not satisfied. "Why not?"

"Um… because I like boys better." I was not sure why I said it. I blushed horribly in the dark.

"Ok." she said and yawned quite loudly.

"Go to sleep, Konan-Chan."

And so, she crawled into the bedroll, and was asleep two seconds later. A crescent moon was peaking through the treetops, bats were flying around to catch their pray, owls and jackals howled in the dark. The wind breezed softly and I watched the girl as she slept, with a stupid smile creeping to my face.

.

**A/N**- same warning again- blood will be spilt in the next chapter too.

Oh… and if you are wondering about Itachi-Kun and Deidara-Chan, they still have some growing up to do. So please be patient, it should not take long.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaration: I do owe Naruto (a cup o Ramen)

Your reviews are very important to me, so please give me some.

**Haven for lost souls**

**Hide and seek**

Next day's afternoon, I reached my first and none so planned destination, the little inn at the outskirts of the Fire. It was a lovely Vila with a well-kept, beautiful garden, built right next to a hot natural spring. It was quite and isolated place, but it was a popular one, especially in the summer time. For that reason, it was well protected. I wouldn't mind growing up in a place like this myself.

"We are here, Konan-Chan." I told her earlier where we were heading.

"Good, now put me down, you smell funny."

"Come along."

We walked to the entrance, and I was ready to open the gate, when a man rushed out of the house, soon to be followed by two angry women. One of them, the house owner, held a broomstick and she hit him with it. They where chasing him around the garden, and the elder woman shouted "stop harassing my clients!"

"I could not resist my self." he answered, "She was putting on such a show!"

"A show?" the younger woman screamed "A show? How dare you? I was just taking a shower! In my own room! Which was locked!"

"I know, that is why I had to get in through the window….ouch!" the broomstick hit his head with furious enthusiasm.

Konan looked at the scene and eventually burst into laughter. That was how we were noticed.

The man that was chased looked at Konan and smiled "Hello, pretty girl."

"Stay away from her, you pervert!" said the younger woman with a harsh tone.

"Jiraiya-San, behave your self!" said the innkeeper, still holding her broomstick, still in a fighting position.

"What did I do now?" he looked insulted.

He was acting like a clown, but I was on enemy's ground and I did not have the privilege to let my guard down. Therefore, I studied him, and I was not surprised to find out that this man was one of the most powerful ninjas I had ever encountered. I was not eager to battle against him. He looked up from Konan and turned his attention to me.

As Madara advised me, I cast a shadow jetsu on my face. That meant that no one could look at me and remember my face. However, this Powerful Shinobi could sense something was wrong. His dark, wise eyes gave me an intensive gaze. I nearly flinched, there is no way he would not recognize me as an S-ranked missing Nin. Why does it always must come to this?

"Rough day?" he asked me, studding my blood stained frame. I was glad I left my other two bodies in the woods, that way; at least, I had the element of surprise in my sleeve.

"Will you come in, Mister?" the property owner smiled at me, but I did not dare to leave that sannin's gaze.

"You should really take a shower, Sir." Konan said, giggling.

"Well, the girl has a point." the old sage agreed, and broke the tension between us with a true warm smile towards Konan.

"I guess you are right." I tried my best to fake one.

"Come on, then." said the old lady, the young one, just frowned and left.

I was thanking the gods for a battle prevented, but as I made my way into the villa, Jiraiya grabbed my hand and stopped me with force.

"Yes, Sensei?" I tried to stay calm.

"Do you realize that the only reason I am letting you go, is because you are burdened with a child?" At least some good came up from my unexpected softening. I said nothing, and he gave me a harsh gaze. "You have 10 hours, before the ANBU is on your tail, is that clear?"

"Hai, Sensei."

This was a noble deed and it touched my heart. I hoped I would never have to meet him again. In the few hours I had, I sent Konan to eat, took a shower, and tried my best to wash the blood from my robes. When I went to the kitchen, I saw Konan talking and laughing with the owners. That was a good sign since I planed to leave her to their care. The elder woman smiled at me as I entered, and offered me my favorite dish, Tempura. After I ate, I sent Konan to our room, to sleep. She did put up a fight, of course, but I won.

When we were alone, I talked to the owners, told them that I found the girl in a ruin of a village, and begged them to take her in. She could not have a normal childhood with me. It was a relief to see how happy they were to comply. Tears of joy, filed their eyes. I offered them money, they refused, but I left it there anyway. With that taken care of, it was time for me to go. I came back to the room to take my belongings.

As I turned to leave, Konan stepped out of her futon and ran to me. "Are you leaving?" she cried and cling to my leg "Don't leave me!" she was shaking all over her tiny body. I froze for a second, not knowing what to do. "Konan-Chan, I have to go." I decided to tell her the truth. "And you can not go with me, because it is too dangerous for you."

"But…But I have no one else…." she screamed and held on to me even tighter.

"The good people here will take care of you."

"But you promised!" she was not listening, and I began to lose my patience.

"I will come back." I said when her cries became too unbearable to hear, an efficient torture method indeed. She got what she wanted from me. "Will you, really?"

I let a sigh pass through my lips "Yes, my angel. I will come to visit you."

"And will you take me with you when you come?" she had a little smile on her face, the little devil. I came down to my knees to look at her eyes. "If you ever reach Jonin level, I will take you." that was not completely lie. I can use jonins, and she has potential.

"What is your name?"

"It is better that you don't know."

"But…"

"Look, Konan-Chan, I really have to leave now."

"But you will come back, you promised!"

Well, unfortunately I did. "Go to sleep." I had no idea why she had attached herself to me in such a short time. It was not for her best interest to do so, but what done, is done, and so I left.

oOOo

Next few days were horrible. As the white haired Sanin promised me, the ANBU were on my trail. I tried to shake them off, but they were a persisted bunch, so I ended up killing five of them, and wounding the rest.

I was fuming. What gave them the right to hunt me down as if I was some kind of an animal? Yes, I was a mining-Nin, yes, I was a monster, but most of the missing Nins were harmless lost souls. Their only crime was that they did not fit in. So they took some village's and clan's secrets with them, so what? Was that information that valuable? Was it more valuable that their lives?

No wonder that everyone thinks that missing Nins are cold-blooded killers, because in the end, they are the only ones to survive the ANBU's hunt. Survival of the misfits. Curse on all feudal lords and their precious ANBU soldiers. Madara is right; this world must go up in flames.

My anger had worsened when I reached Orochimaru's hide out, just to find he was not there. A silver haired Genin waited for me instead. His name was Kabuto, and he had the smuggest smile I had ever seen.

"Orochimaro told me you were coming. He is in the Sound now," he said, "My master will join you on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You will have to win a fight against me."

"Is that all?"

"Cocky, very cocky." he said, and I was ready to brake his glasses and slit his throat with the shards. "For your information, I am still a Genin only because it allows me to be a spy."

"For your information, I don't care." I was not controlling myself as usual, but I was angry and exhausted.

"I warn you, I am not an easy rival."

"Let's get it over with." I said to the Sound nin.

Is it worthy to say that he lasted only fifteen minutes against me?

"Tell Orochimaru to come to this place." I gave the bleeding Genin a map scroll "We will be waiting for him. If he is not a man of his word, than he is a dead man."

The Sound-nin had only enough strength to nod in agreement. I left soon after, already lost too much time. I had little hope at getting to Kakuzu on time.

My prediction came true; I was more than a week and a half late. Kakuzu had settled in a pirate Village of missing ninjas. Those places had always lived on a borrowed time, but this one near Takigakure was relatively safe. We set in a Ramen restaurant, and had Ramen with sake. "You are paying for this, you know." he said the waiter gave us our cups. "Since you are the employer," he explained as I raised an eyebrow.

I studied the man, or the thing that he was. I was not sure what he was really, he looked like a rag doll, carelessly stitched together. He had a dry expression, dry voice and dry calculations. His list of demands seems to be endless.

"As you see in the contract, I am initialed of three days off a month, extra benefits for A and S class missions. In addition, I need to say that, all the weapons and the equipment will be paid by you." This man has already given me a headache; I thought wile drinking my sake. "And oh… I will have fifty percent of all bounty profits."

"Twenty percent" I hade to put some fight, even tough I couldn't care less. It was only the polite thing to do.

"Fourty"

"Twenty five and that's final."

He withdrawn and gave me a small bow "Nice to do business with you…"

"You can call me Leader." I said in his dry style.

"Leader-sama" he nodded.

I gave him his first mission and then we parted. I headed to the local brothel. After such a difficult month, I deserved a little treat. I hoped they had raven-haired boys there.

oOOo

Another month passed as I try to locate Hidan at the Lightning. I chased false leads and rumors, while I was trying to avoid enemies. It was a game of 'hide and seek'. A lesser shinobi would have been dead by now.

Finally, I did locate him, in a small village at the north of that country, a truly god forsaken place. Hidan took control over a temple near that village. He hunted the local population, abducting civilians and sacrificing them to a forgotten god of his.

I met a young couple as I reached the bridge leading to that temple, civilians. They hang onto each other as if they were about to fall, both sobbing trebly

and blocking my way. "Let me through." I told them after I was ignored completely.

"Mister, where are you going?" the young man asked with surprise in his eyes.

"To the temple."

His eyes only glared at my in shock "But sir, there is a monster there, It will kill you."

"Mind your own business."

"It took our son!" the woman said, sobbing. Make another, I thought, but I said nothing. "We are going there too; maybe he will agree to take our lives in exchange."

It is a useless idea, I thought and again I said nothing.

"Sir, go back." said the man again "no one can defeat him. Many tried and failed." his voice was soft and sad.

His concern touched me in a strange way. "I will defeat him, and I will get you back your son." I said and I pushed through them, not even bothering

to watch their reaction.

The inside of the temple was dark and damp. Black dry blood painted the wall, the floor was sticky, covered with bones and the stench of death was overpowering. How could anyone with a clear mind live in a place like that?

I spotted the boy as soon as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was bound and gagged on a high altar. He looked at me, his eyes screaming for salvation.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard a brutal voice from behind me.

I turned to look. "I am the one who's going to rid this village of you."

He laughed in a low and cruel manner "Oh, boy, if I had a fucking cent every time I heard this, well, I'd a rich bitch by now."

I studied him; he was tall, silver haired, ice-cold eyed motherfucker. Not much of chakra aura though. "Well, I came to take you down, but I'll give you a chance to fall on my good side. Let the boy go, and we will fight. If I win, you are coming with me, if I lose, then I am sure I am a much better sacrifice than that small brat is. So?"

He was thinking, staring at me without blinking. Than, a crud smile appeared on his face. "Sure, why not? I am so fucking bored here anyway. Take the little son of a whore, and we'll have ourselves a fight."

"Do I have your word?"

"Shit, yeah, go ahead." he smirked.

"Good."

I stepped towards the altar and took out my kunai to free the boy from his bondage. As I ungagged him, he gave me a look of terror and screamed. Before I knew what was going on, a sword slash right through my heart, and I collapsed as death was coming to me.

Fuck! That guy was so fast, I didn't see it coming. I barely escaped the dying body. I hate it when it happened. It was so weakening. I took the other body and transported myself back to the temple. "Now, look what you've done!" I said angrily to the stunned killer.

"Where did you pop up from, fatso?" he chuckled.

"Did you think that killing me is that easy?" I mocked him, although I was so weak then, I needed at least a day's rest to recover from the loss.

"D'you mean that this corpse and you are the same? Man, this is twisted." He looked rather confused and angered "So, motherfucker, How many are ya? "

"More than you can handle. Tomorrow I will come back and ether you go with me, or die!" and so I teleported to the boy, and than teleported us back to the village where his parents were waiting.

That monster, Hidan! He is not to be trusted; I will always have to keep him on a short leash.

He cost me a body, damn him… although it was my least favorite, it was balding.

The next day I was ready for round number two. I knew now of Hidan incredible speed and enormous strength. This battle was going to be a physical one, no time for complex ninjetsu. I will have to beat him in his own game.

It was a hot afternoon when I walked to the temple again. Bugs were humming in the humid air. As I crossed the bridge, the stench of death hit me with all its might. What was the meaning of that? What kind of sick surprise did Hidan organized this time? The answer soon reviled itself in the most hideous way. Pinned to the temple's wall were four bodies, impaled to the stones with long metal spikes. I recognized all of them. There was the family I talked to, only the other day, and one of my own bodies. Hidan was a master of terror, no doubt about it. He was not a mere monster, he was a natural disaster.

I looked at the naked corpses. There all faced the wall, and there were words curved on their backs "Get. The. Fuck. Off!" very creative, I smirked, but it gave me an idea."Yes Hidan, we will play it your way…" I said and entered.

.

The ice cold immortal was waiting for me at the dark. He held more metal spikes in his hands, and he was skidding them against each other making an eerie noise. "Hey, Fucker. You really came back for more. Masochistic, much."

"I saw the display outside, very original." I replied.

"Thank you, I was trying to make this place feel more homey."

"Well, will you come with my, or will I have to kill you?"

He burst into his cruel laughter "Man, you're funny. Got to hand it to you, you have balls. I will keep them as a souvenir."

He left his position and charged me with all of his speed. He had a very interesting technique, using those metal spikes.The first half an hour, I was busy just dodging them, not able to make an attack of my own. When I finely did land some brutal hits on him, his capacity of pain had taken me by surprise. The battle was fast, massive and pure physical. Just as I thought, it would be.

Then, one simple mistake that I made, gave him the opening he needed. One of his metal spikes slashed my shoulder, drawing first blood. He smiled his crooked smile, and licked the bloody spike with pleasure. I made my homework. I knew what that meant. Now he could cast that seal of his, and use himself as voodoo doll, with me as his victim. I embraced myself before the coming pain. He smirked at me, but soon after, his facial expression changed to pure agony. His spikes dropping to the floor, and his tall body soon follows.

"What have you done, motherfucker?" he screamed, his pale skin turning red, his eyes nearly coming out of their sockets.

"Poison." I explained coldly. "My blood is drenched with it. It supposed to kill you in seconds, but since you're immortal, my guess is it will only put you in eternal pain."

"If your…fucking blood is….with this fucking poison...so…"

"How come I am not dead, myself?" I finished his question. "Well, you see… this might help you understand." and then I ended my sacrifice jetsu, and the dead body of the father, that I used fall into the ground.

Only now, my real body entered the shrine. I studied the tortured monster. I really enjoyed seeing him in such anguish. "Now, will you come with me, and pledge yourself to me, or will you remain in this sorry state forever?"

He was in too much pain to answer, but he nodded in agreement.

"Good. You should know, though, I will give you only a monthly antidote. Only if you behave, I will even consider giving you the cure." he looked at me with anger, and I smirked. He had no leverage over me.

Mission accomplished.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaration: I do owe Naruto (a cup o Ramen)‎

Declaration: I do owe Naruto (a cup o Ramen)

Thank you for your encouraging reviews, please continue, it makes me so Happy.

Haven for lost souls

Haven for lost souls

Finding a new hosting body is a tedious and annoying task. Luckily, I found a suitable one already in the Lightning. With that new one, and the recently recovering ones back home, I was starting to feel like myself again.

Three months after I left, my home was in the middle of transformation. Many people came to my little land. War refugees and missing ninjas, farmers and engineers, labor workers and scientists. All driven by a rumor that in the Land of the Rain, something big was going on, a great force was gathering. So, they came, looking for jobs or for protection.

The fortress itself was under contraction. The walls been reinforced; its roads have been widened and additional defense lines were created. I had a hard time just passing through all that commotion at the gate.

It was all Madara's doing, it was his part of the tasks. I entered the main hall, and already recognized Madara's presence. He had taken few rooms for himself, which was fine by me; the place was spacious enough for all of us. I found his rooms easily and knocked on his door.

"Dozo ohairi kudesai. ()" He answered. His voice was rather cheerful.

I came in to find him behind a desk, covered with scrolls and documents. He tied his hair to a high ponytail, to keep it from falling to his eyes. He was wearing the Akatsuki outfit minus the cloak. "Leader-sama, you're back, and so soon! You are amazing."

"Yes, I am."

"I tried to talk to your other selves here, to know how you were doing, but they were not very chatty."

"I know. I needed to focus my full attention on the mission."

"Leader, please take a seat. Tell me all about it!" his smile deepened, his eyes sparkled with a playful glitter. He was nearly attractive, in his own insane way. I just opened my mouth to say something, when the color changed from brown to red. "Is this a new body? Did you take on a new body? This one is sooo hot! Can I taste it? Can I taste it, Pleeeease? "

"What the f…"

With a blink of an eye, he was all over me, pushing me to the wall with a kunai in his hand. I was still not used to this body, I was so clumsy in it, he was taller than this one, and he overpowered me quite easily. Next thing I know, his kunai made a small cut in my throat. The blood soon trickled from the wound and he was licking it with pleasure.

"So sweet…" he groaned "Leader-sama, why did you have to be seme?"

That does it! I pushed him away with chakra-reinforced arms.

He laughed, as he swayed backwards "not much of a sense of humor, ne?"

"Madara, please, I don't need this right now."

"Probably right... sumimasen. Now, come, I'll show you what I've done while you were gone. And we can talk about your mission."

"Would you mind if I switch bodies first? This one is exhausted."

oOOo

Over the next few weeks, Madara showed me all the contractions sites across the Rain. The public ones, like the Akatsuki's mission offices, where we will meet our customers, the guarding posts and the emissary stations. More importantly, Madara showed me the secret ones, the weapons warehouses, training grounds, the scroll's libraries, and the hideouts, both real and fake.

We were in one of the fake hideouts, looking at the workers.

"Of course none of them know what they are building." Madara said, "Not even the manager. They are doing a great job, keeping up with the schedule. They will even die on schedule."

"What did you just say?"

Madara eyed me with confusion "Well, we will have to kill them if we want this place to remain a secret, won't we?"

"Reward their hard work with death?"

He smiled and shook his head with amusement "I thought you loved to play on the safe side, leader."

"Bad idea, bad karma." I explained.

Madara shrugged "I guess I can tamper with their memories. Less fun, much work and definitely more expansive, but you are the leader, so we will have it your way."

"Good. So, Madara-san, when do you think Akatsuki will become operational? "

He lingered before answering, probably going though all the data in his head. "It already is." he said after a while "Stage one has already started. Orochimaru, Hidan and Kakuzu are on the hunt as we speak. Stage two… possibly in few more weeks."

"We should not rush anything, I don't want mistakes."

"Of course."

The Akatsuki's three-stage plan for world liberation:

Stage one - acquire as many techniques, secrets and knowledge from all the five countries.

Stage two - offer ninja services at the lowest price possible

Stage three - harvest the tailed beasts to create an ultimate weapon.

.

Yes, you heard me right, all you Feudal lords, Clan leaders and Kages. Akatsuki will bring you down. Akatsuki will rob you from your monopoly over power and control. We will avenge all the missing Nins, whose only crime was trying to get away from your greedy claws. We will take care of the poor and weak villages that you arrogantly neglected. We will make you pay for all your petty wars, and all the blood, unnecessarily shed. Your time is up, our time is dawning.

.

I asked myself, why I needed Madara to start all this in motion. The ideas we sheared were not new to me. They were echoing in my mine for years. I was not completely passive, I did take over Amekagure. When I got the land, it was in a sorry state. All torn apart and destroyed because of invasions and civil wars. I took care of my land; I protected it, making it peaceful safe, and strong. I was content with that. In my wildest dreams, I never dared to take the next step. It took Madara to show me that I can, and that I should. Off course, I did not know back then, that Madara had his own, personal, secret stage four.

"Have you shifted your focus again?"

"Hmm?"

"I was talking to you. Pay attention." Madara scold me with an insulted tone.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

oOOo

Years fly by so fast.

I remember those first years with warmth. They had strong energy in them. They were full of hope and purpose. A real feeling of "History in the making". Was I a fool? Maybe 'naïve' would be a better description. My dreams were shaping into a solid form; there is nothing more joyful than that sensation.

Akatsuki stage one and two, were going full steam ahead. We collected secrets, techniques and people. Our organization grew very fast. So many missing Nins wanted to join. They got the black Akatsuki cloak, only a plain one, with no clouds on it. It was starting to look like a real army. Though many joined, our inner circle was growing very slowly. Madara and I agreed that there should not more than ten of us, in the elite group. The members chosen carefully, with lots of thought put in. we were so selective, that only one person joined us in the first four years. That person was Sasori, A poppet master from the Sand. He was a strange one, an artist. Sasori was so totally absorbed in his art, that he made himself a part of it. He was creepy, but who am I to judge.

Years fly by so fast, indeed. We got close, The Sharingan master and me, but still he remind a mystery. I gradually got used to the idea that Madara, the legendary shinobi, was my second in command. He was reliable, disciplined and helpful. His wild side, very carefully veiled. I nearly forgot all about it. However, I did rub him the wrong way on three occasions, and that occasions were Zetsu, Konan and Kisame.

I found Zetsu in the land of the Grass. My mission there was to obtain a rare and most voluble book about herbs. It was in the hand of a very dangerous Tokubetsu Jonin. This person was experimenting on human-plant hybrids. Zestu actually saved one of my bodies by allowing me to take over his sight, when the other hybrid monsters attacked me. I do not know why he chose to betray his master, maybe because of the poor way he was treated. He followed me for days, and I could not shake him off, so instead of killing him, I took him to Akatsuki.

Madara looked at his bizarre appearance, and said that now we won't need to worry about big bugs attacks. He was very displeased, but Zetsu proved his worth to Akatsuki, in fact, Zetsu was an asset.

Konan grew up to be a perfect Kunoichi, beautiful, brilliant and brave. I came to visit her very often, at first because I promised, but later because I wanted to. She became like a daughter to me. I was very pleased to know that Jiraiya took interest in her as well, and became her sensei. Origami was her specialty, and soon my office was fully decorated with her art.

By the time she was sixteen, she became a jonin. Year after that, her stepmother died and her stepfather decided to join a monastery. The owner's niece inherited the inn, and Konan did not find her place there anymore.

"You said you'd take me when I become a jonin." she said after we trained.

I smiled "you really remember that."

"Are you a man of your word, or not?"

"But Konan, do you know what you are seeking? Do you really want the life of a rogue ninja? To be hunted for the rest of your days? "

Konan did not answer quickly. She looked at me, and I wondered how she could trust a man who never revealed his name or his face to her. "This Land didn't give me anything else but death. You gave me life. I am not a little girl anymore. I know what Akatsuki wants to achieve, and I want to be a part of it."

My angel, I thought, I loved her so much. "You should start calling me leader, then."

And so, she was in too. Madara frowned again, but what ever was eating him, he kept it inside.

Madara finely unleashed his rage on me when I recruited Kisame, three years later.

It was the coldest day of winter. A snowstorm was peaking in full strength, Konan and I returned from a disappointing mission. I fought my way in the deep snow, with a nasty mood.

"Leader!" Konan said suddenly, pointing at something.

It took my few seconds to realize that a big blue lump, buried in the snow, was actually a living being. A shark like man, shivering in the cold, well on his way to freeze to death.

"What is the meaning of that?" I asked angrily.

Sasori jumped from his guarding position at the fortress walls. He came to greet me. I was envy at his poppet body, which could not feel the cold.

"Leader-sama, welcome home." Sasori said with his hollow voice.

"Sasori-san, who is this man?" Konan asked.

"Mmm" Sasori laughed coldly "This pathetic thing? He said he would join Akatsuki, or die trying. He has been waiting in the snow for three days now. Kakuzu arranged a bet on it. I put my money on two more days."

"And Madara?"

"A week."

"That is not what I meant! How come Madara let this happen?"

"This man is not on our lists, Sir." Sasori replied. "He is not a candidate."

"This will be stopped! Now!" I was fuming "You! go back to your duty!" I pointed at Sasori.

"Hai, Sir-leader."

"And you!" I pointed at the big blue thing "Come inside!"

The shark man was numb; his reactions were slow and heavy. Konan helped him to keep balance. "Don't touch it.," he said as she got too close to his giant sword. "It eats chakra."

We placed him in front of the fireplace, and I ordered a servant to make us tea.

Konan fetched a blanket, and the ninja accepted it with gratitude.

"Tell me what brought you here. Start with your name." I ordered the shark ninja.

His story was all too familiar. He was a Ninja from the Mist. He was forced to kill a classmate only to become a Genin. Stupid Kages and their cruel laws. Some of them wanted to break their pawns before they even start playing with them. Kisame was like so many missing nins, confused, angry and lost. He wanted to join Akatsuki, because he needed a purpose. He craved some meaning in his life. His determination impressed me; I knew he could be valuable. "Hidan will be back from his mission in two days," I said "you will fight him then, and if you are worthy, I will take you."

Kisame was too weak to thank me, and Madara was entering just in time to hear my last sentences. His face turned cold, and he glared daggers at me. "A word with you, leader?"

"Excuse me." I said to Konan and Kisame.

I followed Madara into his office. He said nothing until he locked the door and cast a jutsu to seal the sound of the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked me with all of his fury "do you think I can stand aside and watch you jeopardize all that I worked for? Leader-sama, you act like a child! Indulging on your every whim! What kind of a spineless, pathetic leader are you?"

I looked at him without saying anything. I was not surprised, I saw this attack coming, I just never expected it to be so full of contempt.

"Have you nothing to say for your defense? Are you that weak?"

"How can you call me leader and a child with the same breath?" I asked and he twisted his lips with ridicule.

"First this hybrid, Zetsu, then the "pretty girl" Konan, and now this…this shark thing! At first, I thought it was an innocent mistake, now I see it is systematic! What do you think Akatsuki is? A lunatic asylum? Your own personal fan club? A haven for lost souls?"

"I owe no explanation to you. Konan and Zetsu have proved their worth thousand of times."

"Yeah, sure, Zetsu is a good spy, until one day he will snap out and kill all of us, and Konan? How exactly has she proven her worth? You never let her hands get dirty! She is always hiding under your wings!"

Some of his clams were true; I was protecting Konan, no doubt about it. However, to go from there and say that my choices are endangering our mission, that is a long way to go.

"You know what I think, Madara…" I finally said, "I think that the only reason that you are angry now, is because you have no means to control Zestu and Konan. You don't understand them and it is frustrating you."

"No!" he nearly screamed, "I am angry because you let crazy and weak people affect you!"

"Talking about crazy… Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu are not exactly sane! And you! Let's talk about you, if we are around the subject. Please explain "Tobi" to me, will you?"

I watched as the wind left his sails.

I have never seen the Sharingan master so hesitant and reserved.

"Tobi, mmm…well it is hard to explain." his voice dropped to a soft whisper." Tobi is… is like taking a vacation from myself. You see… I've made a lot of difficult choices in my life, bad things…sometimes it is too much and then I…then Tobi is…."

"How dare you distrust me, when I am the one who take the big risk here? You are as crazy as the rest of them." my voice was cold and severe.

Madara's eyes turned to an angry red, but he lowered his head. For now, he was defatted, only for now. "Your boy is coming, within few more months." he said, still in a low voice, but with a hint of sarcasm to it. The Uchiha mastermind managed to throw me out of balance, yet again.

()- Please come in

A/N- next time, a lemon (!), but not a sweet one.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaration: Wait a second…mmm…nop, still don't own Naruto, sorry.

This is my first lemon ever. I hope I did not completely blow it. Please tell me (gently) what you think. It is important to me to know. Enjoy.

**Haven for lost souls**

**The boy with Kaleidoscope eyes**

The boy with the raven hair. the boy who's beauty hunted me. The boy that captured all my longing. I thought, with arrogance, that I deserved having him. A prize I deserved having, after all my hard work. He was coming to me. coming at springtime, in the war season.

I had foolish notions about how I was going to woo him. How I was going to make him fall in love with me by offering him my strength and my protection.

Madara woke me up from my silly dreams, that night. It was close to dawn, when he knocked on my door. I got to the door, sleepy and agitated "What is it?"

"Your present is here." He stood before me, smiling and covered with blood.

"What do you mean?"

"Forgot already? Your raven-haired toy, come and get it."

"He is here?" I think my hearts just skipped a bit.

"Yes, leader. He is waiting in your office."

"He is here." that is all I could say, I didn't even asked why Madara showed up after a long mission, all drenched in blood, I didn't take notice of it. "Give me a second to dress."

"Leader-sama, don't be alarmed to see him in an ANBU uniform."

"ANBU?"

"Well, he was an ANBU captain."

"At fourteen?"

"Thirteen, actually, He has been a Capitan for a year now, a true child prodigy. The pride of his clan…" Madara smirked at me "at least until he killed them all, that is."

"What!?"

Madara was really enjoying his moment "get dressed, I'll tell you all about it when I'll come back from my tomorrow's mission."

So I did, confused and overwhelmed. This by no mean was the way I wanted to meet the boy.

I found my way in the dark corridors to my office. Madara turned on the light in the room, and I got a first glimpse at his bloody appearance. He was standing up to greet me. Behind him was a small, lean figure sitting on a chair. As Madara warned me, he did wear the ANBU outfit, all-black suit with gray armor, which was heavily stained with blood. I could not see his face; he had a mask of a cat covering it.

"Leader-sama" Madara was the first to talk "Meet Uchiha Itachi. Itachi-kun, Meet the notorious Akatsuki Leader."

An Uchiha? My anger was rising by the second. Another one? I could barely handle the first one. Damn Madara, I knew he had just recruited another loyal soldier now.

"Take off your mask when I look at you!" I yelled at the boy.

He looked as if he was trapped in another universe. It took him forever, but he responded and unmasked himself. I needed to learn how to breathe again. He was absolutely stunning. Ironically, this only made me angrier "Stand up! Show your respect and bow!"

"Now, no need for such fury, the kid just went through a major trauma." Madara stated as Itachi bowed deeply in front of us. "We just teleported here from the hidden leaf. Poor thing must be exhausted"

Was Madara trying to play nice at my expense? Poor thing? That monster just killed his entire clan, Madara's clan! Nothing here made sense. "Go clean yourself, both of you. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Hai, Leader-sama." said Itachi, first words I hared from him. Even his voice was beautiful. He left the room, and Marada turn to follow "Matte!" I stopped him.

"Nan desu ka?"

"Is that true? The Uchiha clan is no more?"

"Yes, it is true"

"How can you act so calm about it?"

"That Clan was rotten and degenerated for decades, it was a mercy kill." Madara said coldly and left as well.

oOOo

My old Sensei used to say, when the universe recognizes you as angry, it reorganize itself to give you some reasons to be. She was a wise woman. The morning after Itach's arrival, I was in rage. I felt like something was robed from me, my romantic dream, to be exact.

As I walked to the kitchen for breakfast, I saw Hidan, bleeding all over the living room

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at him.

He snarled at my "Good fucking morning to you too, false god."

"Explanation! Now!"

"Well, you don't allow me any fucking victims, so what do you expect? Holly Jashin requires a monthly sacrifice."

"Clean up after yourself." I tried to calm myself down; there was no point in arguing.

Half an hour later, Kakuzu returned from his mission, and I could not help but notice that something was missing. I ordered him to my office, and he set there, looking puzzled.

"Explain to me, again, why did you kill your mission's partner?"

He set there, blinking "well… he, kind of…. annoyed me."

"In what way?"

"Well…" he licked his dry lips "he, kind of…breathed."

Holly shit motherfucker! I was screaming on the inside, this was a fucking zoo!

"Leader-sama" He continued, "I fail to see the problem. The mission was successful. I recovered the information that we needed, and all the expanses were reduced by half, so…"

"You want to talk about money?" I cut him off angrily "Let's talk money! Do you know how much it cost, to locate, recruit and train an Akatsuki elite member? Do you want me to show you the numbers? Your killing thirst is more expansive than any mission's budget!" Kakuzu crawled into a little ball on his chair. "What do you have to say about that, Um?"

"I will pay the fine." he replied with terror and, hopefully, with remorse.

"Good! Now get out of my sight!"

"Hai, Leader-sama." He bowed deeply and turned to leave. As he opened the door, he nearly bumped to someone on his way in. The younger Uchiha managed to avoid the collision with few graceful maneuvers.

The whole atmosphere of the room changed, as this beautiful creature entered. He was clean of blood now, wearing a dark t-shirt and plain black jeans. "You wanted to see me, Leader-sama." his voice was lucid and calm.

I had to remind myself that this one, despite of his angelic appearance, was nothing more than a cold-hearted killer. "Yes, lock the door and seat down."

"Hai." he complied.

He set down across the desk. I took few minutes, just to enjoy the view. He grew up in the most wonderful way that I could hope for. His dark silky hair, now reached his slim waist, was tied to a low ponytail, running down like a waterfall over one shoulder. His face was more breathtaking than I remembered. Feminine and masculine at the same time, a perfect balance. Pale flawless skin, delicately shaped nose, and his lips… so soft, red, and inviting.

He moved uncomfortably on his chair, under my searing gaze.

I tried to gather my anger again "Did you sleep well?" I asked finally.

His stoic posture hardly changed, but he lowered his eyes. "I am well, Sir-leader."

"Good to hear that. Now tell me, Itachi-kun, did you kill your whole clan yesterday?"

Still so calm, he eyed me again. "Yes sir, I did."

"Very impressive. The Uchiha was one of the strongest clans in the world."

"Yes, they were."

"Now tell me, Itachi-kun, did you have any particular reason in doing so?"

"I… I wanted to test my capacity."

Bullshit! "Don't lie to me, little brat! Did Madara order you to do so?"

"No, Leader-sama, that idea was mine alone." the little liar was also a stubborn one "I came to Madara for help, that's all."

"And you killed every one in your clan, just because you suspected you could?"

"Hai, sir-leader." Such a beautiful monster.

"Did you murder your family as well? Or did you leave that one to Madara?"

"I killed my mother and my father."

"So no Uchihas, save you two, remain?"

"You may say so."

My rage reached its heights level. Itachi's detachment fueled my frustration. How I longed for something pure in my life, how I craved it and it was ruined. I was foolish and I was denied. Damn Madara and his stained gift! Damn all Uchihas that have ever lived! I looked at Itachi again, I knew I could not have what I dreamed, but hell, I will take all I can!

"Stand up." I ordered him dryly.

"Leader?"

"You heard me, Stand and come over here."

"Yes, sir." He got up and walked to my side of the desk.

"Strip."

"W-what?"

"You want to join Akatsuki or not? Strip!"

He hesitated a little. I could guess what he was thinking about. He knew where this was leading, and he asked himself what were the alternatives. After betraying Konohagakure, disgracing the ANBU and wiping the entire Uchiha clan of the face of the earth, he had nowhere else to go.

I smiled as he stepped out of his wooden sandals. yes, just as I thought.

After the sandals, came off his shirt, reviling a lean yet firm chest, with rosebud colored nipples. Next, he realest his belt and the jeans came down too. He had the most perfectly shaped, long legs that I ever seen. The only thing he was hesitating about was his white cotton underpants. He looked at me, with his deep black eyes. Was he waiting for me to back down? That killer did not deserve my mercy.

"What are you waiting for?" I said coldly "take them off."

"Yes, leader." his voice was trembling for the first time.

I watched as his delicate fingers pushed the cloth down, sliding it down on his amazing thin thighs, then his amazing smooth legs and finally reaching the cold floor. No scars on this one, another damn Uchiha's quality. I placed my eyes on his member. If his face left any doubt, the sight for his slim organ put it to rest, defiantly, deliciously, male. Not too long, not too short, not too thick, only annoyingly perfect. I resisted the temptation to reach out and touch it. I was not going to give him any pleasure. this was all about humiliation.

"Turn around and spread your legs." I commanded. He bit on his lower lip, but obeyed. "Bend over." The boy took a long breath, leaning his hands on the desk. "Do it!" I commanded again, when he lingered.

It was a good thing, not seeing his face. I could now concentrate on the lust that was starting to get a hold of me. My arousal stretched my pants to the limit. I drank the sight of his firm, pale and beautiful ass. That was the time; I finally bothered to get up of my office chair. I was in my favorite body, the tall one, I was towering him by at least half a meter. I opened one of the desk drawers; a medical salve jar was in there. I dipped my fingers in it. Itachi tried his best not to shiver. He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears.

"Stay down!" I commanded, as one of my fingers probed its way to his hidden entrance. He was putting so much resistance, as my finger pushed through; it led my think that he was a virgin. He let out a small moan as my finger started to investigate his warm, moist inside.

"Did Madara fuck you?" I asked as I added a second finger inside.

"No." he whispered, his voice was wet with tears.

A virgin mass murderer, now that was amusing.

"Would you like me to fuck you?" a third finger invaded his cannel.

"No." he said, bravely.

"Wrong answer!" I used my free hand to slam his head on the desk.

"Please, stop." he sobbed.

I was not listening to his plea; I was fucking an ANBU captain, a damn Uchiha, a killer, not a fourteen-year-old. My fingers withdrew after I stretched him enough. His sobs worsen as I unzipped my pants .I lowered it down, to set my hard-on free. I placed my member at his entrance. The ring mussels were quivering and resisting.

"Leader-sama, please…" he cried, heart breaking, If I was to notice.

"Don't fight it, it would only hurt more." I said, not caring if he will take my advice or not. I could not wait any longer, so I pushed in, and penetrated him with one decisive thrust. Itachi screamed with pain. "told you so." I smirked.

His heat engulfed me as a soft trap. He was so tight, his velvet walls in touch with every inch of my skin. A moan of long awaited pleasure escaped my lips. I placed my hands on his slender waists to encore myself, and then I began to set a rhythm. Slow at first, but gaining speed and force. I thought only of myself, his pleasure was no concern of mine. He did not deserve any, this murderer, this broken toy, Madara's pet.

Itachi cried in agony as I slammed his delicate body to the hard desk, again and again. I am capable of lasting for a very long time, and so I did, without mercy. Only when I felt he was about to lose consciousness, I finally allowed myself to reach orgasm, and released my seed within him.

When I withdrew, he collapsed on the floor, sobbing terribly. I watched him, as I pulled up and zipped my pants. He was naked, shivering, his face wet with tears. Blood trickled down from his lips where he bit himself not to scream; blood has also stained his inner thighs.

Suddenly I felt a slight trace of remorse. What did I just do? I raped that boy, no other name for it. How could I ever look Konan in the eye again? All my anger towards Madara, I unleashed on that kid. Yes, he was a monster, but so were the rest of us. What have I done?

"Do you need help?" I asked him.

"No." slowly he regain his calm. The sobbing stopped, and the shivering became more moderate. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. His self-control and discipline were far too great from what one can expect of a teenager.

"Well then, I will place you in the same room with Kisame." Kisame will not hurt him. The shark-like shinobi was totally in love with Konan. That was a different problem to tackle, but for Itachi, Kisame was safe. I watched him as he dressed up. He was obviously in pain, bur his face did not show it anymore. I wanted to say something but I did not know what.

"May I go now, Leader?"

"Yes, you may." He limped to the door to unlock it. "Itachi..." I said when he nearly escaped.

"Yes Sir?"

"I am sorry."

oOOo

For a couple of days I had avoided everyone. I needed to let my blood cool down. It was a blessing that Madara was on a long mission on that time.

I came to the unavoidable conclusion that I was, with no shred of a doubt, a perfect asshole. Cold, egoistic, childish asshole.

I have acted without honor, and I have violated the boy when he was at his most helpless and needy position. I knew that Madara would enjoy it immensely, if I chose to surrender to my needs. It would prove him right, in his claim that I was weak and unworthy leader. Moreover, delving into my desires would neutralize me completely. When I come to think about it, maybe that was his plan to begin with. Uchiha Madara… you geniuses bastard.

Water under the bridge. I could only hope to peak up the pieces and continue on a better course. With new determination, I got out of my hiding.

"Where is Itachi?" I ask Zetsu in the kitchen after I could not find him anywhere.

"I saw him in the garden, Master leader."

"Arigato." It was a lovely sunny day, a perfect day to enjoy the garden.

I found the gorgeous boy in the teahouse, at the middle of the garden. He was in the lotus position, meditating, using a bonsai tree as his focus point.

I prayed to the gods he wont run away at my sight. I was in the pony-tailed body, not the body I used as I raped him. He acknowledged my presence with a small twitch of his body, but he said nothing, and his stoic face reviled no emotion.

"Itachi-san…" I kneeled at his side. He said nothing still. I took a deep breath. "I came to apologize. Itachi, What I did to you was disrespectful and wrong." I wanted reaction, any reaction, but he gave me none. "I have hurt you and humiliated myself. If my word still mean anything to you, then I swear it will never happen again." he did not move, he did not blink, he was so quiet I could hardy hear him breath.

"Itachi-san, from now on, no one will hurt you, I will not allow it. I pray to the gods that you believe me. I want to prove it to you. I am willing to be punished at any way of your choosing. Send me to the illusion world of yours. I deserve 72 hours of pure pain."

"72 days." He whispered.

I looked at him with fear. Can he really do that?

His lips curved up with an enigmatic smile, Uchiha.

"Well, I will not try to escape it." I promised and mentally prepared myself.

His hand reached out and briefly touched mine. Then he got up and left.

That simple gesture, kept me hoping for the next coming year.


	8. Chapter 8

Declaration: Wait a second…mmm…nop, still don't own Naruto, sorry.

Thank you for your encouraging reviews, please continue, it makes me so Happy.

.

**Haven for lost souls**

**Let it pour**

This was not the way it was supposed to go. My thought, as I dodged sixteen kunais, twenty-eight shirukens and three ninjatos. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Get in, talk to the informer and get out. However, this informer was too informative and we stepped right into an ambush.

"Konan, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, leader!" But how could I not worry? Her Origami jetsus were for spying, not for killing and she was fighting men twice her size.

"Try to get closer to me!" I yelled though the commotion with four different voices.

"To which one?" she screamed as well, and kicked three jonins with one momentum.

"Take your pick!" I answered. However, there was only a small chance she will make it, since there were at least ten ninjas separating us in each direction.

Worst case scenario. A well prepared army of fifty jonins, the elite force of the Erath country. We were on plain grounds, no high points to send one self for surveillance. My other two bodies were engaged in a different mission with Kakuzu, so I could not summon them. I could not use any massive damaging techniques without the risk of hurting myself, or worse, hurting Konan. Think, Pein, Think, there must be a way out of this mess.

"Leader!" Konan cried, as she was overpowered by an attack, and lost balance.

"Hold on! I'm coming for you!" I shifted to my tall body, and launched forwarded, killing anyone standing between my angel and me. I helped her up. "Konan, use your paper wings Justu and flee!"

"And leave you behind? No way!"

"Konan!"

"Leader, no arguing!" she said, slashing more men with her daggers, Stubborn woman.

This was a sort of a draw. We could keep them at bay, but we knew reinforcement was on its way. Think, Pein, use your brains! I looked up to the clear sky, searching for a shred of inspiration. Then it hit me, I knew what I needed to do.

"Konan, back me up a little!"

"Hai."

I closed my eyes and gathered my chakra. It took me some peruses seconds, but when I was ready, I made all the necessary hand seals. The skies become heavy with clouds, within few seconds. A thunder growled in the dark cloud's belly, and then within few seconds it was pouring.

My rain jutsu, I usually use it for security needs, but now, it was put to a different use. Every droplet of rain, was entwine with my chakra. As the rain curtain fell, I gained information on the ground it covered; now I could use all my other Justus with no fear, although Konan and I were separated again. After that jutsu was established, I could concentrate on what I do best- kill.

When I was finished, I looked at the field around us. It was a bloody massacre. The green grass had turn into red. Only one person managed to flee. I aimed a lightning bullet to roll down from the clouds to kill him.

"Was that truly necessary?" Konan asked.

Yes, it was. If he would report to his Kage about our techniques, it could be a disadvantage in the next battle. "Let me dress your wounds."

"Thank you." She had a nasty gash on her left arm, but nothing serious, thank the gods.

"Let's get out of here!" I said when I was finished.

We started running, putting some distance between us and the killing zone, before the reinforcement arrival. When I thought it was safe enough, I stopped. "We should rest now."

"Yes, a good idea." Konan panted.

I wanted to be alone, and with no sign of enemy in our radius, I left Konan and found myself a high rock to seat on. I set there, watching the view and listening to the sounds of nature. I probably lost track of time, because Konan came looking for me. She leaped to the stone I was seated on. "May I?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"So make some room."

"Right." two of my bodies moved to allow her to sit between them.

"Gloomy?"

"What gives it away?"

She smiled "it is still raining, for starts."

"Oh… Sorry about that." I made the necessary hand seals to end the jutsu.

She set next to me, and looked at the shadowed faces, that gave her no clue of how I felt, and she still got it right, a clever one.

"Care to tell me?"

I sighed, the whole four of me. "Konan, do you ever try to imagine the world that we are fighting for?"

"Yes, I do. No more wars, no more petty loyalties, no clans, no missing nins. It is beautiful, Leader-sama, why are you sad?"

"Konan-Chan, this world that I crave for so much, I do not deserve to live in."

"Nonsense."

"I am serious; there is no place for me in it."

"Don't be a fool."

"Konan, hear me out… Some people see me as a god, but the truth is that I am just a killing machine. I fear that I know nothing else, but to hurt and bring death on others." I could not tell her that I raped Itachi, I caused him enough damage as it is. Staying away from him, that whole year, was so painful to me. The hope I had in my heart to win him back was dying slowly, a very painful withering, indeed.

Konan embraced me and laid her head on my shoulder. She was the only one I could trust with showing my weak side. "I love you, leader, you know that."

"Kisame will be disappointed."

She burst into her charming laughter. She and kisame were lovers for almost six month at that time. "I love you as a father, you stupid redhead."

"Shut up, Blue."

"Don't be sad."

"It is a new thing, isn't it, Sending such a massive army after us? What do you think this means?"

"It means Akatsuki is starting to reach its goals." I wish I were as sure of that as she was.

"Are you rested enough?" I asked.

"Leader, I came looking for you!"

"Let's go home."

oOOo

As we reached to our base at the Rain, we saw some disturbing signs. Smoke was rising from some areas around the fortress, and massive amount of chakra was oozing in the air.

"A battle." Said Konan.

"Hurry up." I replied. I followed the track of chakra, and it was showing that the battle began at the fortress, but soon shifted to one of our training grounds. The chakra signature seems to be familiar. As Konan and I reached to the base, no one was there, but it stood there with no apparent damage to it. That was good news. We turned to check on the training ground. We found Kisame and Sasori there, in a very strange position. It is seems like they were trying to console Hidan. Sasori patted his head, Kisame was holding his shoulder.

"It was fucking horrible, I tell ya…" he mumbled, "I mean, freaking insane… I was shitting in my pants, man… That bastard, Uchiha!"

"Mmm…" Sasori hummed in agreement.

"Hello, love." Kisame left Hidan's side and opened his arms for Konan, to embrace her. She came into his hug with a lovely smile on her lips, and glitter in her eyes.

"What is going on here?" I asked no one in particular, I did not really want to know.

Kisame kissed Konan with passion; after all, we were gone for almost two months.

Sasori faced me and his doll face produced a version of a smile. "Orochimaru tried to take over Itachi's body. He wanted to gain his Sharingan. They had a battle and Orochimaru fled. Madara went after him." he gave me a full and dry report.

"What?" I yelled, "Is itachi all right? Where is he?"

"Itachi is fine. " said Kisame "in fact I would be more worried about Orochimaru. The Uchiha nearly killed him. It was very interesting to watch."

"Orochimaru attacked Itachi, and you just watched?" I hated it, but I found myself screaming again.

"Leader…" Kisame chuckled "if I was to interfere, Itachi would have killed me as well. He told me to stay out of his battle."

"Fucking horrible!" Hidan moaned "Those Bloody puppies and giggling babies… and no fucking way to escape…"

"What's with him?" I pointed at the suffering silver-haired immortal.

"He tried to get to Itachi after the battle ended." Sasori explained, "Itachi used Tsukuyomi on him." Konan could hardly control her laughter. I, one the other hand was no so amused. "Where is the boy?" I asked again.

"Near the woods." Kisame answered.

"Don't go there, leader!" Hidan looked at me with terror "you don't want to meet those Shitty babies. They are fucking scary!"

"Ok, show is over. Everyone return to base!" I commanded.

"Leader." Kisame bowed and left with a puff of smoke. The others soon followed.

Itachi…I took my spiked haired version and went looking for him.

I found him in the edge of the woods, leaning against a big tree trunk. He hugged himself, legs pulled up to the chest; his head leaned on his knees.

"Are you wounded?" I asked as I came, let him use his Sharingan on me, I did not care. But His eyes were black, as I approached and he watched me with no sound. "Are you ok?"

"Yes leader, I am fine." he whispered.

I was relieved; I came closer to the boy "May I sit?"

"Yes Leader-sama." He was dirty, his coat was torn, but no other damage, thank to the gods.

"I failed you again." I said in a low voice.

"Why is that?"

"I promised I would not let anyone hurt you."

He smiled softly "I think I handled the situation quite well. Besides, even you cannot be at all places all at once. Can you?"

"No I can not."

A moment of silence passed between us, to my surprise, it was a pleasant one, until I noticed that his eyes were moist. "Have you been crying?" I asked, alarmed again. I will hang Orochimaru with his own intestines. "What did Orochimaru did to you? don't hide it from me, please!"

He shrugged "I am fine. You need not worry; I am not Orochimaru's to kill." Then, out of the blue, a cough fit took over him.

"Itachi!" He escaped my touch. The coughing fit was a severe one, blood poured out of his lips. "Ita…what is wrong with you?"

"Leave it alone! I am fine!" he got up, annoyed, and stormed off. I had no choice but to let him go. I felt helpless, as I never did in my whole life. Damn that Uchiha pride. I dragged my feet, defeated, and went back to base as well.

An hour later, someone was knocking on my door. I just came out of a shower, towel wrapped around my head. Not exactly how I wanted my subordinates to see me, but I opened the door anyway. To my big surprise, Itachi was there at the door. The young teen was holding a tower and fresh clothing in his hands. He was blushing. "Kisame kicked me out, leader, he is entertaining Konan in our room. They told me to shower somewhere else."

"Here?" it was such a stupid question.

"I see… So rude, sumimasen…" He started to retreat.

"No, come in." I opened the door widely. Itachi stepped with hesitation, like a cat in an unfamiliar territory. I showed him the bathroom, and when he closed the door, I collapsed on my bed. Having him, so near, was a new kind of torture. You gave him your word, Pein, I scolded myself. Behave! After long, agonizing moments, He stepped out of the shower, all fresh and clean, and oh so adorable. He let his hair down, and it fell to his waist. wet, raven, silky locks.

"I…" I began to say and had no idea how to continue.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" he whispered, no sign of any emotion on his face.

Did Kisame and Konan want the room for the whole night? I should have allowed her a double bed when she asked me to. "Yes. I'll go to the couch in the living room."

"No, leader-sama, please stay with me." Itachi said. What? I could not believe to my ears. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Leader" that time I could detect a hint of sorrow in his voice. "You have been so kind to me, this whole year and I ... I forgive you."

"Itachi… It's…"

"You are a lucky man.," he said, and I could not agree more.

"But tell me, Itachi, are you sure?"

"Yes, and I don't want sex… I mean, not tonight." He said, blushed a little.

"Of course…as you wish"

He looked at my confusion with amusement. "I am tiered." he said, and got in bed, covering himself with the soft blanket. I stood near the door without the ability to move. "Leader, are you coming?"

"Yes" my love, I thought but could not say it. I got into the bed, overwhelmed by his presence. I was frozen, but he crawled next to me, and snuggled on my chest. He smelled like jasmine.

"Leader-sama..."

"What?"

"You asked me if I cried today."

"It was out of place, forgive me."

"But I did. today was my birthday."

"Really?" saying happy birthday would be stupid.

"Yes."

"Itachi…"

"Yes leader?"

"Please, call me Pein."


	9. Chapter 9

Declaration: I do own Naruto, The universe, and two bobble gums.

**A/N**- Deidara-chan will join the story on chapter 11, thought you should know.

Warning- this chapter contains lemon, not for minors.

Thank you for your encouraging reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Haven for lost souls**

**Pain and pleasure**

I woke up, the next day, with the scent of jasmine inhaled with every breath. It took me few second to remember the miracle that occurred the other night. Itachi's lithe body was pressed against mine. He was with his back to me, and his dark, midnight hair, covered my face. I lifted myself up, on one elbow, and looked at the sleeping boy. How can someone be so stunning? He could kill men, by only being near them. They will stare at him, and they will forget to breath.

With his deadly Shinobi instincts, he realized that someone was watching him. He woke up and rolled on his back to face me. "Good morning, leader." He stretched in a cat-like way, and smiled as he noticed I was still staring. "What?" he asked somewhat shy, somewhat annoyed.

"You could make a wonderful Houkan." I said with a low voice.

"A male geisha?" he starched again "It is too late for a change of career, don't you think?"

I laughed softly, but the smile froze on my face when I realized something.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I never kissed you yet."

He gave me a teasing smile "you may try now, but I can't guaranty anything."

I will take my chances, I thought as I lowered my face to him. I pressed my lips against his, and the sensation was all I wanted it to be, sweet, soft and warm. As a first kiss, I had no intention to deepen it, and I withdrew after a brief moment. Itachi licked his lips with a funny expression "You taste like metal, leader."

"Must be the piercing."

"Stupid things. Why do you need it, anyway?"

I chuckled "Come on, Itachi, you can not expect me to reveal all my techniques to you."

"So it is a ninjutsu." he said with satisfaction "I thought so. Everyone else thinks it is just one of your quirks"

"Maa, I should be more careful with my words, then."

He smirked at me, and I felt the urge to kiss him again. This time, my kiss was more demanding. I held his cheeks with the palm of my hands; my fingers reached his neck, and caressed the soft hair of his nape. I licked his lips with a hungry tongue, trying to memorize every curve of the soft flesh. Itachi kissed me back with almost the same vigor. He moaned into my mouth, so I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in. the cave of his mouth was worm and welcoming, I drank his saliva like nectar. His shy tongue tried to avoid mine, but I chased it until I finally coaxed it to visit my own mouth, then I sucked on it mercilessly.

Itachi eventually pulled away, out of courage or out of breath. He looked at me, puzzled. "This was nice…" he said "Not like the last time."

"Last time I didn't want to give you pleasure." I said with sadness and shame. Itachi pulled further away, lowering his eyes. "It will never happen again." I repeated my promise "nothing will happen, unless you want it to. Do you believe my, Itachi?"

"Yes" he whispered, "I believe you. Leader…"

"What?"

"I was a virgin when you took me."

"You still are."

"What?"

"Well, you never made love, haven't you?"

"But I want to." his words sent waves of joy throughout my body. I charged at him again with all my lust. Our kiss was rough, impatient, needy. "Leader…" Itachi groaned into it, asking.

"I know…" I said. I lifted the rim of his t-shirt; we only broke the kiss, so I could pull it over his head, and cast it away. His hands were brave enough to tug my shirt and strip it away. "Here too?" he asked in amusement when he found my pierced nipples. "Where else?"

"Continue and find out." I teased.

His curious fingers pushed down my boxers. I helped him to get rid of it, and he examined my all too noticeable erection. "Not here."

"Not on this body." The expression of surprise on his face was so cute; I had to kiss him again. "Your turn."I reached for his pajama pants. "May I?"

He nodded in agreement. I pushed him gently to the bed, and pulled them away. The fear took hold on his beautiful face, when he lay naked beneath me. I looked at him with a reassuring smile; this time I seemed to forget I was dealing with a mass murderer. I saw only a frightened boy. Although I usually prefer my sex rough and raw, I knew that this time I would make an exception. I will make it sweet and romantic.

"Itachi, I'll only go as far as you would let me." I promised again.

"Go on, then." he replied.

I grabbed one of his legs and brought it to my mouth, to kiss the delicate ankle. I placed kisses further down, on his firm thin leg, the soft place behind the knee, his perfectly shaped inner thighs, and at last, his throbbing member. I licked it from the base to the head. Itachi shivered and gasped as I did so. I took the tip of his rod in my mouth and let my tongue slide around it with lazy circles. My rewarded was the wonderful sounded Itachi produced. Who know that this reserved boy could be so expressive in bed.

I began to suck on his organ with more force, taking it deeper in my mouth. Itachi squirmed wildly. I smirked and continued to milk him, one hand on the base of his member, and the other one caressing his rear. I could not resist myself, so I took the opportunity to send a finger through his entrance. He came violently, and with no warning. I lift up me face to see the surprise in his eyes.

"That was not fair." he scolded me. I smiled and left his softening member. I got on top of him, and kissed him again, letting him taste his own seed.

"You are a noisy one." I said as I ended the kiss.

"No, I am not." he answered angrily.

"Yes, you are." I said as I got up again to open a drawer of the near nightstand.

"Leader!" his eyes lit up with the dangerous red Sharingan.

I found the tube of lubricant and I took the lid off. "My name is Pein, and I will appreciate it if you us it." I coated my fingers with the creamy substance and tossed the tube away. "Now where were we?" I lowered myself to his lips, eager to kiss him again, as my fingers slowly invaded his hole. "Yes, you are a noisy one, and I will prove it to you."

"Pein…" he whispered as I stretched him.

"Using my name… Good boy."

"Pein…ohhh" he groaned so beautifully, as I reached his pleasure spot. I smirked and rubbed it again and again. His breathing became heavy; his hand reached my hair and pulled it.

"Do you want me, Itachi?" I whispered to his ear.

"Yes...oh…"

"Can't hear you."

"Yes!"

"A noisy one…" I smirked and retrieved my fingers. Itachi sighed, with disappointment or relief. I placed my manhood at his entrance. I pushed the tip a little, just to announce my presence. "This may hurt at first."

"I know!" he answered annoyed "get on with it!"

"Mmm, no respect… this will not go unnoticed."

"Pein!"

"Yeah." I pushed in, as gently as I could. Controlling my hunger was a difficult task. I was tempted to thrust with full force, the moment I felt the welcoming heat. A year of longing was finally over, and I felt the instinctive need to continue. I had to force myself to wait, to stay still until the boy could adjust to the sensation.

"Pein, move." he moaned, not a minute too soon.

I placed my hands on his waist and withdrew, leaving only the tip sheathed inside. Then I took a deep breath, and pushed inside again.

"Oh…god…" the boy moaned his arms hugged me; his legs wrapped around my back. He kissed my neck, licking my sweat. I pulled out, and entered again.

"Yeah….Faster!" he commanded.

I set up a fast and steady pace, reaching his prostate with every hit. I could hear him moaning coming closer to a second release, so I accelerated, ramming faster and harder. His breath became rapid. He kissed me again. I reached for his hard cock, and pumped it.

"Pein!" How I loved hearing my name. It has been almost ten years since anyone used it. "Oh, god, Pein!" Itachi screamed, and a hot liquid, filled my hand and spread on my abdomen. I smirked at the boy, and though I had the talent to last a very long time, I took pity on him and allowed myself to reach my own orgasm as well. I came in several waves, spilling my seed deep inside his soft and wet canal. I placed a last kiss on his mouth before releasing him from my invasion.

We both collapsed on the bed, panting. I stared at the ceiling, knowing I had the most ridicules smile on me face. I tried not to think about the openings that I just gave him. I told him my name, and I showed him my face. Yes, somewhere during our lovemaking, I cancelled the shadow jutsu, I wanted him to see me. I am only human.

"Itachi…" I turn to look at him. He was at his most beautiful, blushed, sweaty and covered with semen.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, why did you come to my bed last night?"

Itachi breathed deeply before answering. "Well, it was my birthday yesterday. With that, and the fight against Orochimaru, I realized that life is too short for hesitation, especially mine. It will be over soon."

"Don't you dare talk like that!" I said angrily but Itachi just gave me a sad smile.

"I need a shower." he said, and with that, he managed to change the subject. "Care to join?" with that, he managed to make me discard that issue completely.

oOOo

I walked into the kitchen to find Kisame sitting there, drinking coffee.

"Good morning." I greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Leader." he replied. "We ran out of milk.," he continued as I opened the fridge looking for it.

"I will take it black, then."

He watched me with his beady eyes as I prepared my drink. I came with my cup and took my sit opposite to him. Kisame still stared at me. "Leader-sama, may I say something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, with all do respect, I wanted you to know, that if anything bad happens again to a certain weasel, I will kill the one responsible."

"I see… may I also say something?"

"Leader-sama…"

"If anything happen to a certain young lady, say… getting pregnant, I will have myself a new blue-leathered office chair."

Kisame chuckled and took a sip of his coffee "some of us learned how to use protection, you know." he mumbled into his cup, and I pretended I did not hear.

"Have a nice day, Kisame." I got up and took my cup with me. I needed to attend to the office; I was really behind with the paperwork.

I opened the office door and before I turned the switch on, a pair of yellow eyes glowed at me. Three Kunai throw at their way, along with the cup of coffee, before I turn on the light. Zetsu was there, my three kunai in his hand, and the coffee dripping from his face.

Fuck! he scared the shit out of me. "Zetsu! What are you doing here?"

"Master leader, you told me to report to you as soon as I return from the mission. It was….** _five hours ago!_**...so I came and waited for you here."

"You could have waited outside, with the others."

"But it would be against orders."

"Fine then… take a sit."

"_**Prefer to stand**…_I will sit….**_no I won't_**…"

"Zetsu, come on."

"I will begin my report by saying that the Clan lord I met agreed to…**_I saw Madara_**… sign a treaty with the Akatsuki and provide us….**_He was talking with Orochimaru_**…. safe passage to the land of the Bird…_**they were talking about Itachi**…_Shut up!..**._No, you shut up!_**"

"Hold on a second! What were you saying about Itachi?"

"It is not how my report begins, Master leader."

"Zetsu!"

"Ok then…when I came back to base, I encountered Madara-sama and Orochimaru-san arguing. Orochimaro blamed Madara with deception. Saying Itachi was too strong. He said the deal was off and Madara said he has a new deal for him."

"And then what?"

"I am Sorry, Master Leader. Madara-sama detected me and told me…**_yelled at me_**.. . To go away…**_get lost, you planter!_**"

"I see." I always suspected that that Orochimaru had a secret agenda, this snake. He and Madara really got close over the years. I sighed on the inside; the next confrontation with Madara was unavoidable. How I hated that. At least I had a two weeks notice, until Madara comes back from his mission. "Thank you Zetsu, you may go now."

"But my report…**_five hours_**…"

"Out!"


	10. Chapter 10

Declaration: I own Naruto, The universe, and two bubble gums.

**A/N-** Thank you for sticking up with this story so far. You guys are wonderful, and we are more than half way through. I hope you would like this chapter as well. Please leave a review for me. I am addicted to them.

**Haven for lost souls**

**The Ultimate weapon**

"Leader-sama" Madara greeted me with a smiling face.

"Cut the "leader-sama" crap now, will you?"

The smile froze on his face. His eyes studied mine more seriously. "What's with the mood, Pein? Itachi still gives you a hard time? You can stop been oh so gallant about it and use some force. I don't mine, even though he is family."

"You!" I came storming, raising my fist to meet his still smiling face.

Madara did not see this attack coming. He did not block my hit that sent him from his office chair to crush into a bookcase, and then down to the floor. Books fell of the shelf and rained down on him. He set there rubbing his bleeding jaw and to my surprise, he started laughing like a mad man.

"Oh, Pein! How I love your spirit, come on, do it again!"

I pulled him up. I concentrated chakra on my fist again, and launched it with all my might at his stomach. Madara fell on me, spiting blood, and still laughing like a lunatic. "You crazy, two faced, schemer!" I slammed him against the bookcase again. The wooden shelves cracked under the pressure. His laughter drove me mad.

"Yes, Pien, don't hold back on me!"

"Madara, you twisted fuck! What kind of a deal did you signed behind my back? And with Orochimaru?" with two hands, I shook him like a rag doll, hoping that some answers will fall off from him. "How could you promise Itachi's Sharingan to that snake? You crossed the line! I cannot trust you anymore! You are out of Akatsuki!"

Suddenly his laughter stopped. His eyes turned red. "Enough, child!"

"Don't call me a child!" I was fuming. I threw another punch at him, but this time Madara blocked it. "Do you think I don't mean it?" I tried a kick, but it was blocked as well. "You've been undermining my authority ever since we got started!"

"Enough! You will not dare to dismiss me, as if I was one of your subordinates!"

"I will fight you, then!" I started to make the summoning hand seals.

"Stubborn child!" Madara said, and with that, something very strange happened to me. My chakra began bleeding out from me, like blood from a fatal wound. I tried to draw chakra from my other bodies, but it was draining faster still. My world became black. Madara hovered above me, smirking "Good night, Pein-sama. We will have a talk, when you'd calm down."

"What is this?" I whispered with the remnant of my strength, and then, all was gone.

oOOo

I woke up, lying on my side, still so weak from the chakra drain. I realized that my hands and feet were tied with a chakra-reinforced rope. I wiggled like a fish out of water, so frustrated at my helplessness. "No need for that, Pein." I heard Madara's voice, coming out of the dark. I tried to adjust to the dim surrounding, and locate his position. He stood two meters away from me. A tall, long spike haired shadowed figure.

"What have you done to me?" I growled at him.

"Pein-sama, what kind of a Shinobi would I be, if I was not protected in my own room?"

"This is not over yet!" I hissed with rage.

"Pein, let me explain…"

"I am done listening to you!"

"Pein…"

"By gods, Madara, get out of my face or I will kill you!"

"Oh… please… Pein-sama, all this anger makes Tobi feel so sad…"

"Madara!"

"Tobi is a good boy. Pein and Tobi should be friends."

"Madara, snap out of it!"

Madara came and set close to me, crossed legged, his eyes glow red in the darkness. "Tobi and Pein are not enemies. Pein must trust…"

"Madara!" I screamed, "Untie me, now!"

"Ok, Tobi will let Pein go now."

Madara pulled a kunai from his coat and cut the rope. I sighed with relief. I made fists with my hands to make the blood run through them again. I set up, fighting dizziness, and looked at Madara. He could come back any second now, or stay as Tobi for days. I had to get away from him, for my own sanity's sake.

I stood up, looking around. We were in some sort of a cave, a huge and a round one. I heard the sound of a waterfall at a distant. My eyes were adjusted to the dark, finally, and I realized that there was a giant structure in front of me, a statue of awing height and size. It was in a shape of a head, possessing many eyes, with two open hands in front of is. Each finger could host a man on it, with on problem. I recognized it with no effort. It was "project vessel", one of Madara's responsibilities.

Madara was a true mad genius. The ultimate weapon, which will be harvested from the tailed demons chakras, was one of the most brilliant ideas I have ever heard. It will put us in a win-win situation. If we use it on the world, it will ruin the old rotten order and make way for a more just one. If we do not use it, it will pose such a big threat to all the countries, they will have no other choice but to unite in order to face it. Either way- no more clans, no more small time Kages. Akatsuki will reach its goal. Madara Uchiha, a true, legendary mastermind. I did not think it was finished already. I leaped up to the head, to study all its tubes and its parts.

"Lovely, isn't it?" a voice came from behind me.

"Madara?"

"Yes, Stage three can become operational really soon."

I was glad that this Tobi's episode was a short one. I was still so angry, but the vessel managed to capture most of my attention at that moment. "When?"

"Finished yesterday, although it must be tested for few more months."

"In this time, we can start gather information about the demons." one step closer to the ultimate weapon. I took a deep breath, trying to control my excitement.

"Pein, we need to talk." Madara whispered.

"Yes, we do."

"You can not throw me out of Akatsuki. You need me, as I need you. My chaos completes your order. We are Yin and Yung, and our goal is more important then the both of us."

"But how can I trust you when you make deals behind my back?"

"Do you refer to Orochimaru?"

"You offered Itachi's Sharingan to him!"

"Yes, I did. We needed his cooperation, it was the only way to guarantee his loyalty."

"So you admit that!"

"Listen, Pein. I knew Itachi was strong enough. There was never a real threat."

"So why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I never thought it was important."

"Damn you, Madara! Of course, it is important! We may be equal, but I still want to know everything you do, if it is Akatsuki related. Do you understand me, Madara? Next time something like this happens, I will break the deal between us."

"Even if that means to disassemble Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"But our goals…your dreams…"

"No, Madara! I am serious! Everything you do must go through me, and vice versa. I won't have it any other way!"

"Of course, Pein-sama, what do you want to know?"

"What is your new deal with Orochimaru? Why did you not kill him and be done with it?"

"He is more useful to us as Konoha's enemy, than as dead. However, He did threaten to go to Konoha and give them voluble information about Akatsuki. I had to bargain with him again. I offered him another chance to gain Sharingan."

"Yours?" I smirked.

"Sasuke's…"

"Who is Sasuke?"

"Itachi's Ototo."

"What?"

"Yes, the only Uchiha that Itachi would not kill. He adores that little boy, he will die for him."

"How can you give Orochimaru…."

"Pein, before you get all hot blooded again, I assure you that Sasuke is safe. He is too, strong enough. This is just a test I set up for him; I think we will have him in Akatsuki as well, in few years time."

"Madara, sometimes listening to your schemes, makes me giddy."

Madara laughed, "Oh, thank you, Pein-sama. So where do we stand?"

"As long as you keep your promise not to hide things from me we are ok."

"Tobi is soooo happy now!"

oOOo

I was in my office, doing the ever not ending paperwork, and there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I tried hard not to smile at the sight of him, my favorite Uchiha.

"May I, leader-sama?" asked the beautiful youth.

"Sure, Itachi, lock the door." he did that, and came sitting on my lap. His soft lips searched for a kiss, and I gave him a long and lingering one.

"It is late, why don't you come to bed?" he asked.

"Bored without me, Itachi-kun?"

"What if I am?" he said with playful sparks dancing in his eyes "will you send another version of you to come to bed with me?"

I laughed so hard, I bounced his petite body on my hips. "No way I can handle that, boy. Unless you want me to mess up the papers so badly, your next mission will be on the moon."

"So there is a limit to your concentration. Where are your other bodies when you are not using them?"

"Itachi…."

"Can you see what they see when you are not using them?"

"One more question, young man, and I will suspect you as a Konoha spy." I chuckled.

Itachi pouted in the cutest way. "I just want to get to know you, is that wrong?"

"Don't you know that a Ninja as a Geisha is measured by his secrets?"

"That is a nice one, who said that?"

"My old Sensei."

"Fine then, remain a stranger to me."

"Not fair, you keep secrets too, Sasuke, for one."

Itachi froze for a second, his eyes turned red "who told you about my ototo?"

"Madara."

"I asked him not to."

"Proves my point. You did not kill the Uchiha clan just as a test, Itachi, I know that."

"Did Madara tell you that as well?" a hint of anger in his stoic voice told me all I needed to know. "No, but by judging your reaction, I can see now that my hunch was true."

I buried my head in his slender neck, and planted kisses all the way up to his lips. I licked his lower lip for permission; he granted me that by opening his mouth. My tongue slide in to his delicious insides, and caressed his tongue with loving passion. All of a sudden, I tasted something salty, the tears that ran from his eyes. I ended the kiss, worried.

"Itachi, what is it?"

He smiled at me through the tears. "A secret for a secret?"

"Yes, you first."

"I killed my clan because I had no choice. It was to prevent a greater and more horrible bloodshed. Can you believe me?" tears rolled on his face with no sound.

"Itachi…I….Yes." I whispered. I would give anything in this world to stop this beautiful creature from crying.

"What is yours?" he asked in a low voice.

My throat was dry; I really battled to get those words out. "I love you, Itachi." I wrapped my arms around him and lifted his light body with mine, effortlessly.

"Where are we going?" he finally smiled.

"To bed."

"What about the paperwork?"

"Let it burn in hell."


	11. Chapter 11

Declaration: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N**- As you can see, this story is a bit long. However, do not worry. I have a clear idea where I want to take it, and if nothing goes seriously wrong, it should end at Chapter 15 or 16 at most. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Oh….reviews, please?

**Haven for lost souls**

**Bird of Clay**

Count your blessings, they say. A man should always count his blessings. I can use one hand for doing so. I was born in a middle of a world war, and lost my parents at the age of four. I survived only because of my exceptional strength and abilities- now that is one.

My old Sensei found me at the age of seven. I was a wild child by then, hanging around other wild orphans. She made a civilized person out of me; I do not know what different kind of a monster I would have become without her- now that is two.

Still, she could not cope with my rage, and as I got stronger, she lost her control over me. When I decided to desert my adoptive village, she came to fight me, claiming I was a threat to all humanity. I had no choice but to kill her, and the rest of my team.

For years, I have been a lonely wolf, having only myself as company. Even when I took over the Rain, I was still alone. Being a god is an isolating position. The first one who broke this loneliness was Konan, and I will be forever grateful- now that is three.

Uchiha Itachi, my lover - that is four.

I had the privilege to have the most beautiful, noble and selfless soul as my lover. I was truly blessed. I got him as a fourteen-year-old boy, and had the pleasure to watch him grow and become a dazzling eighteen-year-old man.

He was sitting across my desk, bleak expression on his face. His dark eyes did not look at mine; he preferred to look at the wall. Kisame, his mission's partner, set next to him, looking at me with embarrassment. Last but not least, in my office room, was Deidara, our newest recruit. In fact, Kisame and Itachi just brought him in. I looked at the blonde boy. He was gorgeous, with his long golden hair, his light blue eyes and his lithe and graceful figure. Have to hand it to Madara; he surely knew how to spot the loveliest boys in the whole world. Deidara had a frowning face as Itachi's; He chose to look at the floor.

"Well, Deidara, I hope you will adjust in no time." I faked a smile in a hopeless effort to break the dark atmosphere of the meeting.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be here, un!" Deidara said angrily.

"You should address Leader-sama with more respect!" Kisame scolded the blonde.

"Yeah? He may be your leader, fish-stick, but not mine, un!"

"Deidara!" Kisame shouted, "Do you need some respect smacked into you?"

Deidara got up on his feet "You stay away from me! All of you! Red eyes and all the rest of you crazy people or I will blow up this place!"

"Deidara, sit down!" I said in a harsh voice. Apparently, it worked, Deidara returned to his seat, crossed hands on his chest, like a lost child.

"There is no use resisting," said Itachi in his cool manner "Believe me, I tried."

"Look who's talking, un! You fought me and dragged me here!" Deidara said.

"Orders." Itachi replied, still looking at the wall.

"You will be placed with Sasori." I said, trying to clam the young man down "He is an Artist like you. He will show you around, and introduce you to everyone."

"He shouldn't bother, because as soon as I can, I am flying out of here."

"Deidara, that will be impossible." I smiled; I really took pity on the boy. "You have your ring, and you are inside our hideout. The only way out of Akatsuki for you now is…"

"Death." Kisame finished with a toothy grin.

"I don't need your help, Hoshigaki!" I reproached the Mist ninja. Deidara pouted but said nothing. I hoped he would be reasonable, so I will not have to kill him. "Deidara-chan, you will find Akatsuki a very welcoming place, if you only choose to. Now Kisame, take Deidara to Sasori, will you?"

"Hai, Leader-sama." Kisame got up "come on, goldilocks"

"Don't you fucking call me that, Jaws!"

After few more creative insults, both of the shinobis were out of my office. I was left there, alone with my favorite Uchiha, who still would not look at me.

"Come to me, 'Tachi, I've missed you so much." I smiled and licked my lips with anticipation.

"Mmm" he hummed, not moving a muscle.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I am not in the mood, Sir, may I go now?"

A cold shoulder, now that hurts. "Itachi, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," he said with the calmest voice he could use, which could only mean that he was furies.

"Bullshit, what's troubling you?" Itachi smiled and got up. I caught him before he turned the doorknob."Itachi, please don't go like this."

"You really want to know what is on my mind, Leader?" said the stoic beauty.

"Yes."

"Ok, then." he took a deep breath and looked at me finally in the eyes. His crimson Sharingan was activated. "Leader-sama, I have been in Akatsuki for four years now, and I got used to lots of things. I even adjusted to the fact that after benign an ANBU Capitan, I was reduced to a mere sex toy! But I never thought, in my humiliating life, which I deserve, that I will ever take the role of a pimp!"

"What are you talking about?" it was my turn to be raging, "you are not a pimp, and definitely not a sex toy!" the Uchiha only raised an eyebrow in return. "How can you think that, Itachi? This is insulting, you know how I feel!"

"And how does Madara feels? Yes, I know all about your arrangement. Both of you are the same, using your power to control and toy with others! Deidara is going to be Madara's pet, is he? and I am the one to be blamed for it."

"Itachi, you should not be angry at yourself."

"I know, I should be angry at you! You are the only one who can stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Gods, Pein! Do I have to spell it to you? That sadistic psychopath will rape this kid, as soon as he is back from his mission. He will turn his life into hell. The poor guy hates me, and he doesn't even know the reason yet."

"Itachi, this is between Madara and Deidara. We can not interfere."

"Can't or won't?" he asked with his cruel power of deduction.

"Itachi, Madara will kill you if…"

"I am not Madara's to kill." the young man said coldly "Don't worry, Pein, I understand you. Your dream is far more important than some kid's life. You will not risk breaking up Akatsuki over this one… One thing I can tell you, though…"

"What is it?"

"Madara does not share your dreams. Madara has a different design in his mind."

"How do you know that?"

"It takes an Uchiha to figure out an Uchiha."

"Prove it."

"Don't mind if I do."

A knock on the door broke the tension between us. It was Konan, who entered the room.

"Are you ready, Leader-sama?" she asked. We were about to leave for a very difficult and dangerous mission, The Akatsuki first attempt at capturing a tailed beast. I looked at Itachi disappointed; no way could I have sex with him before leaving, not with his mood.

Itachi guessed my thought and smirked at me. "Good luck." he got up on his toes and kissed me. At least I got that.

"Thank you." I said, you are not a sex toy; I wanted to add, but not in front Konan. "Come, Angel, lets go."

oOOo

Fighting against the five-tailed beast was one of the greatest challenges I ever faced in my life. We battled for six days and seven nights, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan and I. Kakuzu lost three of his hearts, Hidan lost his head, literally. I was lucky enough not to lose a body, but four of me were really badly injured, so I was forced to teleport them to a safe hideout.

We were exhausted when we arrived to the vessel, carrying the nearly dead jinchuriki, to perform the extracting jutsu. It could end up dead after the three days ritual, but I did not mind that, the five tailed jinchuriki was ten time worst than Hidan.

"Assemble!" I commanded, looking at all members on the statue's fingers, both real and silhouettes.

"Rei...Sei…Haku…Shin…Kai…Nan…Hoku…San…Gyoku" each team member activated his ring.

"Fuunin justu, genryuu kyuu fuujin!" I summoned the ghostly blue dragon and the ritual began.

It took us three days to extract the demon, seal it in the vessel and stabilize it. As I predicted, the hosting body died in the processes. This was a hateful soul; no one will mourn its passing. As the process ended, all the eyes in the vessel closed their eyelids with satisfaction. The blue dragon retreated from the dead body, its light faded, leaving the cave in a cold damped darkness.

For a second no word was spoken. Even I needed time to make sure this was no dream. We just finished a tailed demon, an enormous force of nature. In my wildest dreams, I never dared thinking I had the power to do so. Only a mad man can take that giant leap of faith, and Madara was irreplaceable in that manner. We eyed each other with mutual respect; he could not do that without me either.

"A job well done, everyone." I finally said, my voice echoed around the cave's walls. "You may all resume your missions now." I continued, looking at each one of my subordinates. In moments like this, I was proud of each one of them, forgetting that they were a collection of lost and insane souls. "Kisame, Itachi. You stay here."

All the silhouettes faded away, except Itachi's and Kisame's. Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu, who were with me in the cave with their real bodies, left for the cave entrance to wait for me outside. "Leader-sama" Kisame bowed politely, a rainbow danced on his shadow.

"What is your status?" I asked, dryly.

"We just left Konoha, leader." the shark ninja continued. "I am sorry to report that our mission there failed."

"What do you mean?"

"The nine tailed beast, also known as Naruto, has a unique position in the hidden leaf. They actually care for him there. He is under the protection of Jiraiya. We barely escaped that one, Sir, That Sanin was too much for us to handle."

"Sou ka." These were unpleasant news; it meant that I would have to face that shinobi myself. I really liked that old Sensei; I was not looking forwarded to kill him. "Tell me more about Naruto. Is he as strong as they say?"

Kisame chuckled "I don't know, leader, he looked kind of stupid to me."

"He is just a kid." said Itachi, involved in the conversation for the first time. I could tell he was still mad at me.

"Leader-sama, I believe Naruto is an easy prey, if we can only get the pervert hermit out of the way." Kisame continued "Gaara on the other hand…"

"Is only a child as well." said Itachi, coldly.

"They may be children now, Itachi, but they will grow up to become monsters as the rest of them. Don't you agree?" I turned to him, angered.

"No, I don't." He said, raising his chin with defiance.

Kisame looked at him for a second with dismay and then laughed. "Don't mind him, Sir" The blue nin tried to calm me down "He is just pissed off because he had to fight his baby brother. You should have seen it. It was fucking hilarious, the way that emo-kid charged him with chidori. Itachi broke his wrist, to teach that brat to respect his elders."

"That is beside the point!" Itachi insisted "I think we are making a great mistake here…"

"Itachi, stop!" Kisame warned him.

"I am not scared to say what's on my mind and…" Itachi said and suddenly burst into one of his coughing fits. I swore it got worse every time. All I could do was to look at his shadowed figure, as the coughing attack threatened to split him up in two. I had to channel my frustration somewhere, so I ended up slamming my fist into the cave's wall.

"Leader?" Kisame was startled; he stared at my bleeding hand. I ignored him.

"Itachi, have you been taking your medicine?" I asked, my anger turned into worry.

Within a moment, the damned fit ended and the young Uchiha straightened up, catching his breath. I looked at him, even as a shadow, his beauty was undeniable. I missed him so much. "Itachi, are you all right? Do you want to abort your next mission and come back to base to rest?"

"No, everything is under control."

"But leader has a point, weasel." said Kisame, worried as I was.

"Are you both deaf? I said I am ok!"

"Fine, then." I ended the pointless argument "Where are you heading now?"

"To the Wind, we are hunting the four tailed beast." Kisame answered, still keeping his eyes on his partner "Should be easy, he is an old geezer. His killing days are over."

"Very well" an easy mission, that was relieving "Continue, then."

They both bowed shortly and disappeared. I lingered, troubled, Itachi's health was deteriorating fast and I knew I will have to interfere soon.

I also knew why he was still angry. It was because of Deidara. I thought Itachi judged me unfairly on that one. Did he not understand that sometimes, in order to reach a high goal, a sacrifice must be made? Deidara was a sacrifice, I would not deny that, and I could not help but wonder what would have happened if I chose the blonde boy over Itachi. What would have become of my love? Such a disturbing thought, I chose to discard it at that point.

In my quest for a brave new world, I was making the same cruel mistakes that made me hate the old one. My lover was going blind, but he saw things clearer then I did. If only I have opened my eyes earlier, things would have never ended up as they did.

**A/N**- next chapter contains a violent lemon. Not for minors!


	12. Chapter 12

Declaration: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N**- This chapter contains a violent Lemmon, not suitable for minors. The rest- Enjoy.

Please review, your opinions means very much to me.

**Haven for lost souls**

**The Opening**

"Tell me, leader, why is it that every time we are gone for too long, this place falls apart?" Konan asked me, half amused, half irritated.

"What are you talking about, Blue?"

"Just open your eyes, leader-sama…"

I looked up, to find out that my angel was as sharp as always. The fortress walls were ripped apart by a very big hole. It was not new, though, because construction workers were already working to close it. I did not have to check the chakra remains to know that a battle took place there, in about two days ago, by the weakening of the energy. Before I had a chance to answer her, someone ran to our direction in a very fast speed. Both Konan and I drew our Katanas without a sound.

"Sir Leader, it's me!" a familiar Hollow voice greeted us, the puppet master.

"Sasori, report." I lowered my sword, but still I did not relax. Something about that Sand nin was unfamiliar and disturbing. For the very first time, since I known him, he looked worried and distressed. "Sasori?"

"Yes. Deidara tried to escape three days ago. He blew up this place quite nicely. Madara fought him, and brought him back…but Sir…"

"Go on."

"Sir, I really like Deidara. He is the only one I can talk to about art, and Madara…Madara…"

I never saw that doll of a man so upset before. Who could have guessed he still had feeling inside this artificial body of his. "What did Madara do?"

"Leader, he took him to the dungeons, saying he will get the punishment that he deserved. It has been three days, now, and they did not came out. I am concerned, Sir, I don't want that kid to die… I …I really like him."

I was amazed at this rare display of emotions. "It is ok, Sasori." I tried to make my voice as calm as possible though I was fuming inside "I will see to it, right away."

"Thank you, Leader." Sasori sighed with relief "you have no idea how worried I was…"

"I don't like Madara." Konan said with a dry voice, "none of us does. We cannot trust him, Leader. He is the sort of person who could smile at you and stab you in the back at the same time. Why do we need to tolerate him in Akatsuki, Sir?"

"Without him there will be no Akatsuki." I grinded my teeth as I said that.

"I think it's the other way around." she replied angered.

"Blue…" I said with warning. It was her time to glare at me with frustration. "I will take it from here."

So Itachi was right, after all, and I cannot say I was overwhelmed with surprise. The only question remains is what was more important, Akatsuki's goals or that boy's safety. At that point in time, I was still not ready to make a choice, and I came down to the dungeons just to try to reason with Madara. A pointless act, as I have eventually, maybe even too late, came to acknowledge.

When I entered the cold dark chambers, only lighted scarcely by candles, I saw one of the most pitiful sights that I ever viewed. The poor blonde boy was chained to the damped wall. He was naked, covered with cuts and bruises. It seems like he has been unconscious for quite a while, his lifeless body crushed roughly into the wall as Madara's strong body slammed into him.

"Pien-sama, have you come here to join me? I do not mind. Unlike you, I am willing to share." Madara looked at me with a smirk on his face. His lips were red with blood. He did not stop thrusting into the boy, even as he spoke to me. I was in shock with his behavior. I could not think of anything to say, and shamefully, I could not look away either.

Madara started at his dark laughter that echoed the moldy walls. "Oh, I see…" he finally said."It is the time of the month again, for your little moral lecture, but as…you…can… see…. I am a… bit busy… now….hooo, fuck…yeah!"

I shivered with fury, did he just came? Has he got no shame, whatsoever?

"Stop, Madara! Stop it right now!" I roared at him, barley restringing myself from killing him on the spot.

He probably knew I was on the edge, because he pulled himself out of the blonde, and turned to face me, in all his glory. Madara was a strong, tall, solid man. He had hard-sculpted muscles, with no trace of body fat. How different was he from my lithe, delicate Itachi. He was covered with Deidara's blood, and he was very pissed off. We eyed each other; Rinnegan verses Sharingan, both on the verge of murder.

"Before you say anything…" Madara spoke as I opened my mouth "you should know that my patient for you is running thin." He was a very dangerous thing to look at, blood dripping from his nails, his hair and his groin. "Remember when I asked you if you had the mind that I need, Pein? Apparently, I asked you the wrong question. I should have asked you if you had the stomach! I had enough of your weakening struggles and mind numbing doubts! Do you see this? You see what is going on here?"

He pointed at the unconscious body of Deidara, down on the floor, knelt in a puddle of his own body waste. Hands still pulled up by the chains. From the look of it, I would say he dislocated both of his shoulders. "This is discipline, child, and unlike you, I am willing to do go all the way!"

"You've gone too far."

"Have I?"

"Madara…"

"Shut up!" he screamed, "How disappointing you are to me! The great sage of the six paths! The God of the Rain! I will tell you what you are, Pein! You are a hypocrite and a coward! Akatsuki is in its most fragile time, now. Our ambitions are known to all, and harvesting the demons is both dangerous and weakening. We are at an opening, Pein, it could go both ways! Now is not the time for you to play the role of a gallant knight. Gods, you make me sick! Go on, call me crazy, call me sadistic son of a bitch and be done with it, will you?"

"You really crossed the last line, Madara, I…"

"Boring!" he said and I suddenly felt the same strange feeling of my chakra being bleeding out of me. I fell on my knees with agonizing pain. He came to me; his naked body oozed with so much power. Madara leaned over me and his voice was now tender and soft "Hear me out, Pein. I will relieve you from one of your little illusions now…" I could smell his breath; it had a metallic taste of blood. "Your precious boy, Itachi, your beautiful toy…do you think that he loves you? Did you think you managed to charm his way to your bed? Well, Pein, this is where you are wrong! You see, our little Uchiha is nothing but a Konoha spy. He is not exclusively your pet, Pein. He has been toyed with, since the day that he was born! Turns out, his father wanted to overthrown the Hokage of the hidden Leaf. So he used little Itachi as an mole in the ANBU, but our boy wonder was a double agent, used by the Hokage to finish off the Uchiha clan .Hell, even I used Itachi, to take my revenge on this rotten and weak clan. And now, the Leaf is using him to spy on Akatsuki."

"You lie!"

"It's the truth, Pein, I suspected for months, but I only got proof of it a week ago, when I tracked down and killed two ANBU agents. Do you want to see their confessions? I am not hiding anything from you. The scroll is on my desk, they signed it with their own blood."

I fought with all my strength to keep my cool, not to give him the pleasure of watching me fall apart. The chakra drain was less painful than Madara's cruel words.

He took no pity on me. "Such a silly child, you are, Pein… did you really thought someone like Itachi could love you? He came to your bed, because it was his duty, nothing more…no one can love us, Pein. Gods are to be worshiped, not to be cared for. The soon you learn that, the better. Now, if you want to stay and learn how to discipline your boy, you are welcomed. If not, then I advise you to go, because it going to get uglier. But don't you worry, Pein. I will not kill Deidara. It will be a waste of a pawn, don't you think?"

oOOo

That night was the first one of many, that none of me could get any sleep. I stood on the roof of the fortress, keeping company to the moon until it sank, greeting the sun as it rose, and wishing for just one clear thought. I felt like as a coward, a hypocrite, an unworthy leader, and at the same time, I felt betrayed, angered and confused.

I came back inside without an answer, but with the knowledge that things between Madara and me will never be the same. As for Itachi… all I felt was despair.

And there Deidara was, in the living room; all alone in font of the fire. This was unexpected. I paused, not knowing how to approach the boy. He gave me a frown and crossed his hands on his chest "Morning, Leader." said the Rock nin.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Madara, what else, un?"

"Madara?"

"Yeah, I am supposed to go with him on a mission today, unless he decides to go Tobi on me again, in that case I'll just kill him." He seemed not to have any memory of what happened to him in the last few days. Madara must have messed up with his mind, that sadistic bastard of an Uchiha. This was not discipline; this was a way for Madara to relieve himself from stress. "What are you looking at, un?"

"I don't think you are in any condition to go on a mission today." I studied his wounded body with concern. He was covered with deep scratches and dark bruises. I decided not to tell him how he ended up like this; it would only harm him more. He looked at me with his clear-sky eyes, and managed a smile.

"That? It's not as bad as it looks, un? It's worse."

"Deidara, if you go like this, you might just get yourself killed."

"Who wants to live forever? Not me, sir, I'll go out with a bang!"

"Sennnnnpai!!" a loud call echoed in the corridors, a sound of rushing feet, and than Madara showed up, wearing his ridicules orange mask. He ran to the couch where Deidara was seated, and smashed into the boy with a crushing hug.

"Back off, Tobi!" Deidara flinched in pain and tried to push Madara away, with no success.

Madara took away the mask and attacked the blonde with many childish kisses. That only made the Rock nin angrier. "Stop it, un? You are so annoying!"

"Senpai…please forgive Tobi… He is soooo sorry about last night…."

"Tobi, cut it out!"

"Tobi got really carried away last night. Sometimes, Tobi is not a good boy, especially when he wants rough sex… and then he wants blood…and then…"

"Tobi!" Deidara roared at him, all blushed, looking at me. I just frowned.

"Tobi loves you very much, Dei-kun." Madara kissed the boy deeply, with no inhibitions, and then he looked at me. His eyes were mocking me, daring me to confront him, which at that point I had no strength to do.

"Senpai…" He was still looking at me "Do you need another pain killer? Do you need to kill the pain?" he winked at me, and I was way beyond being amused.

"I am fine; Tobi! but one more word from you about last night, and you are dead meat! Do you understand me, un?" Deidara yelled at him, and Madara looked like a scolded child.

"We go now?" Madara asked the Artist with a whisper.

Deidara looked at me with hope. "I don't think it's a good idea." I said.

"No! It is a very good idea!" Madara pouted, "We go to catch the Sanbi now, and it cannot wait! But don't you worry, leader-sama, Tobi will take good care of his senpai."

Like hell, he will, I was screaming inside my mind, but I could not over look the hint of a threat in the Sharingan user's eyes. Again, tired and distracted, I made no further protest.

"Tobi and Deidara are going now, bye, bye Leader. Say "Bye, bye", Deidara!"

"Shut up!"

"Why you are so meeeean to Tobi?"

"Just shut up, un!" Deidara got up from the couch, flinching with pain, but too proud to admit it. "Let's go now, will you?"

Madara returned his mask to his face, but I could still feel he was smirking at me.

"Good luck." I said. "See you at the vessel in three days time." Kisame and Itachi sent one of Itachi's crows to say that they had the four-tailed beast with them.

"See you later." Madara waved at me, as Deidara tugged him along, impatience. I watched them until they were out of my sight. I knew that I have betrayed Deidara. I had let him down. There was nothing I could do to make it up to him.

Itachi's voice echoed in my head _"Both of you are the same, using your power to control and toy with others!" _He was right.

"Leader-sama! There you are!" came another voice from the corridor. Kakuzu entered the living room with a book in his hand. "I've been looking for you for ages. I have the monthly financial report, and I wanted you to look at it. We need to discuss..."

"Put it on my desk." I said. I was not in the mood.

"But leader…" Kakuzu insisted.

"I am going to train, Kakuzu, we can do this later."

"Hai, leader-sama." he was not arguing, and I was eager to get away. I needed peace and quiet. I needed to be alone to organize my mind. Think, Pein, think. There must be a way out of this mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Declaration: If I owned Naruto, it would be the end of the world, as we know it.

**A/N**- Wow, this was a very complicated chapter. Understanding it is vital to the story. So I hope, I hope, I hope, I wrote it as clear as it is in my mind. Oh, well, you will be the judge of that. Wish me good luck, enjoy and please, leave a review. Thanks.

Also- Lemon warning.

**Haven for lost souls**

**Disillusioned**

Usually, when I train, I become one with the world. All my thoughts, all my doubts, all my aches disappear. My bodies become one, in harmony, as a well-sharpened weapon. All of them moving, as if dancing, linked together in peaceful concentration.

Just not this time, not after what happened with Madara. I just could not free myself from the anger, from the hatred and the despair. Even when the time came, to meet the Akatsuki at the vessel, I could hardly remove myself from my self-destruction fit. After the ritual ended, three days later, I sunk into it again. All six of me, slamming each other, hitting each other with no sense of control, with no boundaries, as if I craved, deep inside, to drop dead by my own hands.

That is how Itachi found me, when he returned to base after harvesting the four-tailed beast. At first, I was not aware that he and Kisame have been watching me. By the look in their eyes, it appeared that they have been observing my senseless outburst for quite a while.

"Some interesting moves you got there, leader." Kisame chuckled as I stopped and stared back at them.

"Leave." that was the only thing I could say. My voice came out hoarse and hunted.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, calmly studding my bloody appearance.

"I said, leave!" I yelled at them. I knew my limits. If they were to linger only for one more second, I might attack them as well.

"Let's go, weasel." Kisame said, with a bit of a fright. He was right to feel so. Itachi escaped the massive blue hand that landed on his shoulder.

"You go, Kisame." he whispered with his stoic pose.

"Come on, baka…" The Mist shinobi tried to drag the boy with him, but Itachi maneuvered out of his hold and stayed foot. "Your funeral…" Kisame mumbled angrily and walked away.

We both waited until the sword-man was out of sight before we spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked coldly.

"Itachi, if you take one step closer, I might not be able to keep my promise to you."

It was a fair warning, but he did not seem impressed. He took a step towards me, just to taunt me, I guess. "What are you doing, Pein? Four of your bodies are still weak from your battle with the five-tailed demon. Do you want to destroy them completely?"

"As if you care." I hissed with agony.

"I do."

"Liar! All uchihas are such liars!"

"Pein…."

"Don't!" I warned him again "don't come near me, or I will kill you! You Konoha spy!" He stopped approaching me, and just looked at me with his crimson eyes. I gave him a bitter smile "Won't you try to deny it? Try to sweet talk your way out of it?"

"Why should I?" he said, no sign of emotion on his beautiful face "why should I try to escape the truth?"

I glared at him, my fist tighten on my kunai, blood dripped from it to the ground.

"Ok…" Itachi finally said. "Let's do it." He pulled his hands to the inside his coat and then opened it from within, using one arm. The heavy black coat fell on the muddy ground. "Come on now… fight me." His hand waved at me with invitation.

"Itachi!"

"I am not as fragile as I look, Pein! I killed my entire clan, remember?"

"Itachi, don't."

"Why not, Pein? I am a konoha spy, an enemy. I'll go easy on you. I will not use Sharingan. Fair enough? Six against one, don't tell me that you are frightened of Little-o-me…"

"I am not afraid of you." I growled. Uchiha, how I hated them all. Cold-blooded killers, none of them could love, none of them even had a heart.

He made the first move "Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!" he said, and suddenly a great fireball was rushed in my way. I escaped it at the last second. But then, three enlarged shurikens were thrown at me, next. I did not see that attack coming. The all hit one body and impaled it to the ground, damaging it quite nicely. I had to teleport it away, to save it. Damn, that boy was fast.

I did not have a chance to linger at that thought, as his chakra reinforced kick slammed into my chest. I was sent flying with the impact, and then landed on the rocky ground. The pain awakened my other bodies into action. My pony-tailed self summoned three giant maces and they all hit three of Itachi's shadow clones. He, himself, was nowhere to be found. I made the hand seals necessary to invoke a chidori, and three of me went looking for him with lightning in their hands. Another fireball came out of nowhere and hit them. They all had to escape with a puff of smoke, their chakra completely drained. I caught a glimpse of him, on a branch of a tree and immediately sent fire arrows at his way. As the folk of crows dispersed, I realized it was a clone as well. That kid was good, where was he?

"Beneath you!" He said as if he read me mind. His hand emerged from the ground, grubbing at the feet of another body of mine. A chidori in his other hand forced that body to escape too, before it became charcoal.

I was down to one body, after losing one to the kunai, one to the chidori and the other three to the fireball. This fight was well after I exhausted myself for more than a week. I knew I could not last much longer. All I had left was my long loose haired version. Its specialty was chakra tracking, not very useful right now. It had not much chakra in it anyway. Itachi and I pulled our last kunai and the fight became pure physical. I found myself not able to harm him seriously.

He sensed it and smirked at me "Pein, you are so weak, because… you lack hatred"

"Little Uchiha brat." I hissed, but he was right. I had a chance to stab him in the heart and I did not take it. He on the other hand, showed me no mercy. His hits were precise and effective. With the remnant of my strength, I took an opening and launched at him, throwing us both to the ground, me on top of him, my Kunai, at his throat, pressing against the main artery.

"Leader…" he hissed, his kunai aiming at my heart.

"I can kill you!" I growled at him "It will cost me only one body!"

"Do it then." He said, calm as ever.

Chikusho! I could not do it! Why was I paralyzed all of a sudden? Fuck it! I could not kill him! I rolled off him and set up, panting.

He set up as well, cleaning the dirt off his face "It seems like I am not yours to kill either, Leader-sama."

"Seems like it, indeed." I said still so angry.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea." I felt so out of control. Everything I thought I had was taken away from me. Akatsuki was Madara's, hell, even the Rain was Madara's and Itachi's love was a fake. All I wanted to do was to leave. My dreams, my ambitions, the world I craved for, they were all out of my reach. Was it time to admit defeat and walk away?

"You may not believe me, Pein, but I do love you."

I gave him a skeptical look "Even if so, none of it matters now." I said with sarcasm. "I am useless. I cannot even kill a Konoha spy when I see one."

"Then I am useless too. I could not kill the Akatsuki leader, when I had a chance. And believe me, Pein, I had plenty of chances."

"You were aiming at the wrong man. You should have tried to get into Madara's bed."

Itachi chuckled softly. "You think so less of yourself, Pein. Madara could not get as far as he got without you. You are the true leader, Pein. Sasori, Konan, Kisame…even Hidan, they will all die for you, and they would not lift a finger to help Madara. He is nothing without you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on, you know I am right. Madara knows I am right. Otherwise, why he would be so interested in humiliating you, and make you doubt yourself. Think, Pein, it is the oldest technique in history. Didn't your old Sensei teach you that?"

I could not stop a tear that came rolling down my face. I was so tired, so lost and confused.

"Pein…" Itachi wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a kiss.

At first, I tried to resist, but how I longed for him, so soon I surrendered. He deepened the kiss; his fingers stroked my long red hair. He came up to his knees, to apply more pressure.

"Do you really love me, Itachi?" I asked as he withdrew. Gods, please don't let it be a lie.

"Yes, I love you, I really do…" his hands roamed on my body, striping me away from my sweat soaked clothes. Before I knew it, I was naked, lying on the grass. Itachi looked at me, and what he saw pleased him. He smiled and started to get rid of his own clothes. Naked as well, He came on top of me, kissing my collarbone, my neck, chin and lips.

"Are you going seme on me?" I asked, quite amused, and he laughed beautifully.

"Do you want me to?"

"Mmmm" I was so tired; I could not make out my mind.

"Don't worry; I just want to ride you for a while." He reassured me, settling himself on my erection. I closed my eyes, as he impaled himself on my manhood. After years of being my lover, his body needed no preparations.

The heat that suddenly surrounded me was intoxicating. I let a moan of pleasure pass my lips. For the first time in weeks, I felt relaxed and safe. He started moving on my length, his tight velvet walls, leaving moist trails on my organ. He set up a strange pace, but I did not argue. I was contented just listening to the wonderful sounds he was making. He went up and down, pleasuring himself and me oh so skillfully.

"Open your eyes." he said, "How I love your eyes." I obliged, and he gave me a beautiful smile. "You first." he whispered, and set up the rhythm he knew would drive me crazy.

I could not resist thrusting against him, arching my back to get further deep inside of him.

Now it was his turn to close his eyes. He increased the speed, until I felt the need building up inside of me. I reached my release, seconds later, spilling my essence inside of him. He came soon after me, with more beautiful moans. Then he released himself from my soffting member and snugged on my chest.

"You should rest now," he said, stroking my hair away from my face "I have something to show you, something important, but it can Waite. Now, just rest, Pein, let me take care of you."

oOOo

When I woke up, it was dawn. Itachi was still asleep on my chest; our coats covered us and protected us from the morning chill and the moist grass. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and realized that the storm that roamed my mind in the passed weeks has withered away. The stillness of my mind fitted the silence of that dawn. Only the birds broke that quiet, with their cheerful squawks.

I petted Itachi's silky hair, and waited until he woke up as well. His beautiful eyes opened, but they did not focus right away. When he recognized me, his rosy lips curved up with a smile.

"Did you sleep well, Pein?" he asked.

"Yes, all thanks to you."

"Happy to help." he smirked at me" I'll fight you anytime."

"Tell me, Itachi…" I sighed, no escape from reality "What am I going to do with you? I cannot have a spy in my ranks, you know that."

"I know."

"So…"

"Pein, I am not a threat to you. My reports will not harm the Akatsuki. This may come as a surprise, but Konoha will not openly attack Akatsuki for now. The irony is far too great for you to conceive. This world is too strange."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is that Konoha is pleased with Akatsuki's harvest of the tailed beasts."

"Say what?" that was a first one, but I knew my love spoke the truth.

"It's Simple, when you come to think of it. The tailed beasts are tradable weapons, you know, each village struggle to get its hand on one of them. With all of them gone, except the kyubi…"

"It will give Konoha an enormous advantage…"

"Exactly." Itachi agreed "it is a gamble, you see, Konoha risks the world's safety with it. If they win, they will be the greatest force in the world. If they lose the Akatsuki will take over."

"And in the mean while, Akatsuki is doing all the dirty work."

"You got it." Itachi's smile was a bitter one. "I gave up everything I had in my life, Pein, for the sake of peace, and Konoha has mocked my sacrifice."

"So why are you still loyal to them?"

"It is the lesser evil, Koi. Don't you know what Madara wants to do with the ultimate weapon?"

"Do you?"

"I have only speculations, but I know I am on the right direction."

"Tell me, I want to know…"

"Well, my best guess is that Madara wants to use the harvested chakra, to elevate himself to some sort of godhood. He is more obsessed about it than you are, Pein. That man is beyond crazy. Just try to imagine what will happen to this world if he succeeds. You must stop him. You are the only one strong enough. Sasuke may, one day, be strong enough. Naruto, probably too, but they are only kids now, Pein, they are not ready yet. "

I was truly overwhelmed by what my beautiful and genius lover just said. I needed time to think how to react to all that new knowledge.

"Itachi…I…I am not strong enough. Every time I get near that man, my chakra is drained out of me. I have no clue why…"

"I can help you with this one as well." Itachi set up and stretched. "This is what I wanted to show you, earlier. Wait a second, I'm coming back." He left the shelter of our robes. Then he went looking for something in his backpack.

"Here." He threw something at my lap. "Looks familiar?"

It was the scroll Madara gave me, after our little rumble. The one with the painted eye. The one that entrapped the vision of child Itachi, the gift Madara promised me.

"How did you find it?" I asked. It was supposed to be hidden very well in my personal drawer.

"You were away on a mission…" Itachi came back under the coats to get warm. "I got bored and I was looking for your vibrator, you know, the one you used on me when…anyway…I came across this blood stained scroll, and it was interesting. Pein, are you listening?" his fingers came poking at my forehead, as I was mentally drooling on the thought of him with that vibrator "focus!"

"Yeah, what?"

"Look ant the Kanji, Pein." He put on his glasses and held a yellow marker in his hand. "What do you see?"

"It's an entrapment justu."

"No, Pien…Underneath the underneath…. look…" He took the marker and encircled some of the kanji letters. As he finished I struggled to comprehend what he was showing me. Then it hit me! That bastard of an Uchiha, a true mastermind indeed.

"That is a leeching justu!" I finally said, gasping.

"Yes, Pein, It was a trap, specially designed for you. The moment you touched it, a link was established between you and Madara. A link that allows him to draw chakra from you whenever he pleases. That is why your chakra drained whenever you confronted him. Madara wants you weak; he wants you under his control. You should see it as a compliment. He would not have bothered, unless he thought of you as a threat."

"He had me pegged right from the start. Uchiha Madara… such a brilliant mind."

"It runs in the family." Itachi smiled with some sort of a twisted pride.

"How can I battle Madara like this? He has me on a very short leash."

"Pein, you underestimate yourself, yet again. You are no less smart than he is. Now that you know what is going on, I am sure you can come up with something. You always do."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

This question really got him angered "Well, you have to!" he nearly yelled at me. "This world must not fall to the hands of this psychopath! Look at me, Pein! I am going blind! I am dying! I cannot do this all alone!"

I took him into my arms and held him close to me. I wish what he said was not true, but it was. We did not have much time left. The thought of that filled me up with new determination. "Come Itachi, let's get cleaned, dressed and go back."

"Yes."

We walked to the base in complete silence. Each of us, lost in his own thoughts. When I saw the walls of the fortress, I looked at him. He could not hide his worries, and they hunted his beautiful, weary face. It was that moment in time; I realized I had to get stronger, for his sake. I managed a smile "Do you know what my old sensei used to say, Itachi-koi?"

"What did she say?"

"She said that every leash had two ends."


	14. Chapter 14

Declaration: If I owned Naruto, it would be the end of the world, as we know it.

**A/N**- Thanks to all how took trouble and reviewed. You are my strength, and my reason to go on. I really work hard on this one, and it is so good to know that people notice. Dōmo arigato gozaimasu!

**Haven for lost souls**

**In the eye of the storm**

Two more years passed since I realized how Madara deceived me, two dark years. Akatsuki was all a fraud, designed by a mad, genius shinobi, to help him become a god. Madara confessed to me himself that he did his best work, lurking in the shadows. A great work it was indeed, a perfect masterpiece.

I was one of his pawns to begin with, well, not a mere pawn. I was his most powerful tool on the table, but a tool nonetheless. Something to maneuver and manipulate. My dreams, my ambitions, my vision of a new world, all meant nothing to him.

It was a painful awakening for me; I found it very hard to continue functioning with this knowledge in mind. Every time someone called me 'leader', I wanted to tell him he was mistaken. I wanted to come clean, but Itachi told me it would be the worst thing to do.

"Now it is your turn, to lurk in the shadows," he would say. "Your people depend on you, you just can't desert them."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him "those are all missing ninjas and S-ranked criminals. I would have thought your inner ANBU captain will be thrilled."

Itachi only laughed softly, "I have changed, Pein." he said, "I don't measure people like I used to. There is no black, there is no white, only endless ocean of gray."

"So where does your loyalties lay, Itachi?"

"Same as always, with world's peace. Everything else is just….fluid."

"And you are 'ok' with us harvesting the beasts?"

"In the end of it, I think it is a good deed. Getting rid of those demons, means that no one will ever be able to use them as weapons again. No one will have to be sacrificed again, as a vessel to seal those monsters."

I had to laugh, "Gods, it sounds like Madara is doing the world a favor. Go tell him that, he will disassemble Akatsuki as soon as he hears you."

Itachi joined me with laughter "well, you know what they say, the road to heaven is paved with bad intentions."

However, not all our talks were that cheerful. Some of them were very bleak. This leeching jutsu was one of the most complicated techniques I have ever faced. I spent many hours studding it. I have learned that Madara had to bond with me in order to activate that link between us. It could only have been done by exchanging body fluids, in my case- blood.

I recalled how Madara insisted on tasting the blood from all my six bodies in our little rumble. Even when I got a new one, after Hidan killed me in the lightning, He made sure to taste it as well. I thought it was because he was crazy.

"Even madness can be premeditated." Itachi smirked at me. I could nearly hear him say- I told you so.

"Itachi, I have been analyzing this god damn jutsu for almost two years now. I am telling you, there is no fucking way out of it!"

"There must be."

"Believe me, I've tried everything. There is no way to break it, to reverse it, or even to use it against him."

"Try harder."

"Fucking easy for you to say! You are not Madara's puppet!"

"No, I am just Madara's gift to you."

Well, no argument there, but…"How many times will you remind me of that, ha? Already told you how sorry I am!"

"You must try harder, Pein! You must find a way to free yourself from Madara's hold… We haven't got much time!"

He was right. Kakuzu and Hidan already captured the two-tailed demon cat, Zutsu and Madara collected the six-tailed beast. Konan and I won the seven-tailed beast. We were down to the three strongest demons- Killer bee, the ushi-oni, Gaara, the Ichibi, and of course, the nine-tailed fox, Naruto.

Time was running short on a different aspect as well. Itachi's health was worst then ever. I did not send him to as many missions as I used to. Most of the time, I let Konan replace him as Kisame's partner, much to their enjoyment. He stayed at the base for days. I brought medical specialists and known Doctors to examine him. All told us the same thing. The origin of his disease was unknown and no cure was available. I nearly killed the last one of them, if Itachi was not there to stop me.

Itachi was not interested in prolonging his life, though all the physicians told him they could give him medicine that will increase his life span by years.

"I am going blind anyway." he said "And I'd rather die as a shinobi than live the rest of my life as a worthless wreck of a man.," even then, he still did not tell me that he had his death already planned. Only one good thing came out of his illness. We had more time together, time to spend talking, taking walks and making love. We were closer than ever, a little ray of sunshine, in the eye of the storm.

oOOo

The clock was ticking this little happiness away, but I tried to enjoy those last moments of warmth. I remember one of them vividly. A strange string of events brought a rare moment, when all Akatsuki members were at the base, in flesh, at the same time. It was in the dead of winter, all missions were canceled due to bad weather. A severe snowstorm cut the electricity down. We had nothing to do but to keep each other company.

At that evening, in order to celebrate this unique occasion, a festive dinner was prepared. The cooking was a joint effort of Konan, Deidara and Kisame. We all ate together in the dinning hall, after Deidara set the table in his artistic way.

"A candle-lit dinner, how romantic." Kisame chuckled.

"Romantic, love?" Konan set next to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Not in front of the children!" Hidan said, covering Deidara's and Itachi's eyes.

"Fuck off, un!"

"Ouch, your fucking hand just bit me!"

"Serves you right, un."

We ate together like a family. A family I never had. In some twisted way, we were a family. Such a strange event, indeed. After a pleasant dinner, Kakuzu offered a poker game.

"Well, we have nothing better to do, have we?" said Madara and tried to smother a bored yawn while stretching. I got up to leave for the office.

"Where are you going, leader?" asked Konan.

"Paperwork."

"Screw paperwork!" said Hidan "stay with us, play the fucking poker!"

"Leader-sama, you could burn this whole place down, if you take candles to the office." Kakuzu said worried, "I am not sure our insurance will cover it."

"Poker, then." I gave up.

Sasori turned out to be the real star of the game, since his facial expressions never gave away his hands. He won three rounds in a row, much to Kakuzu disappointment. Kakuzu hated losing money, as we all knew very well.

Strangely enough, even after the game ended, no one wanted to retire to his room. Not even Kisame and Konan, who acted like a newly wed couple ever since he proposed to her.

Itachi brought more candles from the kitchen, and we all stalled in the living room, in front of the fireplace. Madara lay on one couch, with Deidara on top of him. He was stroking the blonde's hair with lazy movements. Kisame and Konan were nearly in the same position, on the second couch. Itachi set on the carpet, leaning against their couch, Konan petted his soft, shiny hair. Kakuzu and Hidan stretched, in front of the fire. Sasori set next to them.

"Hey, puppet, be careful not to catch fire!" Hidan teased him.

"Mmmm." was all Sasori had to say in return.

I stood at the windowsill and glared at the storm outside. Zetsu pressed his face to the window next to me. "I miss the sun." Said the plant hybrid with a gloomy voice.

"It will come back, Zuzu." I told him.

We started a conversation, which to my surprise, deepened into the night. This kind of conversations had the tendency to start with stupid trivial things, and end up with deep philosophical issues. One topic led to another, and we found ourselves talking about death, well, not such a stretched subject. Death was on our mine always, the Shinobi's faithful companion.

"I am not afraid of dying," said Itachi "I just want to die for a good reason." I kissed him on the cheek, as at some point I left the windowsill, and pulled him up to seat on my lap.

"I am with weasel, on this one," said Kisame "if I die, I want to die protecting the one I love."

"Ohhh…" mocked Madara "we just ate, don't make me puke."

Kisame burst into brutal laughter, bur his fiancée was not that amused.

"Shut up!" said Konan.

"Ya, shut up, Man." Hidan of all people said. Kakuzu eyed him with suspicions. "What?" the silver haired shinobi blushed "I think it's kind of romantic."

"You are all wrong," stated Madara coldly. "Death is not romantic. It is messy, hurtful and humiliating. You should avoid it and not woo it, like this pathetic excuse for an Uchiha."

"Are you referring to me?" Itachi asked, amused.

"How else? You could have had your brother's eyes by now, if you were not so weak."

"Madara-sama, just because I chose a different path than you, doesn't make me pathetic."

"What ever…" Madara dismissed him with boredom.

"Life that last forever is meaningless." Deidara took Itachi's side. "We only appreciate things because we know that they don't last, un. Now that is true art."

"Mmmm, don't start this again, little brat, you know that true art must last forever." growled the puppeteer.

"Sasori-danna, true art and true beauty are temporary. Only ugly and dead things last forever, no offence, un."

"Wait a fucking second! Are you calling me ugly?" Hidan woke up from a little slumber "No, shut up Kakuzu, I really wanna know!"

"I am not calling you ugly, un. I can find more creative name for you, such as…"

"No, don't." Madara hushed the young artist "I don't want to go looking for a new boy again, it is so annoying."

"Well, don't call me ugly, you little shit, I won my immortality fair and square. Just you try to worship Jashin, see if it's fucking easy."

"Immortality is an illusion." Zetsu declared out of nowhere "None of us is really immune to death, none of us will ever be. We will all die in one way or another, and we must face it and not deny it. This is the key to true strength."

"Plant has a point" Sasori looked surprised "who knew you had it in you, Zuzu."

"**_Don't mind him; he is so full of shit_**." Zetsu replied.

"What do you think, Leader?" asked Konan, and suddenly all eyes turned to me. I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Yeah, Leader-sama, what do you say?"

"Yosh…" I said with a low voice "in a way, I am immortal myself, but I've also died a few times. I think it is wrong to focuses on death. We should be more concerned of how we live our lives. The rest is up to the gods. That is what I think."

"Wise words, leader." Said Kisame.

"I agree." Itachi whispered in my ear and kissed me lightly.

"Screw that! I thought you are a fucking god wannabe." Hidan chuckled.

"People make that mistake." I replied.

"No shit, ya? Wonder why…" Hidan smirked at me again.

"Well, I don't know about you, people…" Madara interrupted "but I will never put my fate in the hands of a clan lord, a kage, or any pitiful god." then the Sharingan master got up dragging Deidara along with him. "I am going to sleep now. Come, Dei-kun. Good night to you all."

Deidara's smiling face darkened all of a sudden. It has seems like he was not that happy to leave the safety of our company, and find himself all alone in a room with Madara. We never knew exactly what was going on behind those closed doors. I knew it was not always nice. Deidara hurried up a new smile to his face, as Madara glared coldly at him. "Night guys, un."

"Ya, fucking late, isn't it?" Hidan yawned, "See you later, fuckers." He got up and left.

"Wait up." Kakuzu ran after him.

"Good night." bowed Sasori and left soon after.

"**_Stupid snowstorm_**…" mumbled Zetsu on his way out.

"Leader-sama." Kisame and Konan bowed lightly and hurried away to their room.

Itachi and I were the last to linger in the living room. Alone, in the huge, dark hall, it was getting rather creepy. I watched the shadows dance on the walls. It felt like a bad omen. I tighten my hold of Itachi, trying to console myself with his warmth. I took a deep breath of him, Jasmine. Then I placed kisses on the tender skin of his neck.

"I need you." I whispered in his ear.

Itachi placed a hand on my jaw line, and kissed me with his soft lips. "I'm yours." he replied, still in whisper. It was all I needed to hear. I lifted him up, as a groom would take his bride.

"Off to bed."

oOOo

**A/N**- Well…I know it is a little bit "off plot", but I thought that every self-respecting Akatsuki fic should have at least one good "Akatsuki's get together" scene.

Don't you agree? Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Declaration: In every year, I own Naruto, of one special day. This precious, lovely day is 1st of April!

**A/N**- This chapter is special because here we switch from Pein's memories to present occurrences. Here is one for you (not that hard), try to fine the Prologue inside this chapter. We are getting near the end...

**Haven for lost souls**

**Midnight resolution**

The sunset dyed me office's walls with blood red color. For some reason, I could not hear birds singing their usual evening songs. All was all too quiet. The base was empty. Everyone was out on missions except me. Even Itachi was out, on a personal quest. The last couple of years he was too ill to be sent on dangerous missions. Still he always asked me to go on personal tasks. I knew he was watching over Sasuke, as the boy was in Orochimaru's so-called care. Itachi always watched over him. Sasuke had a guardian angel, and he knew nothing of it, somewhat sad.

Itachi made it very clear to me, that he wanted none of my help. Many times, I offered him my support, and many times, I was told to mind my own business. The famous, goddamn Uchiha pride. Only last month, did he bother to tell me about his plan, his wish to die by Sasuke's hand. This was to make sure it would be too late for me to try to stop him, little bastard. Speaking of the devil, I sensed his chakra entering the fortress. Not before too long, he knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Itachi smiled at me as he entered "So quiet here, are we all alone?"

"Yes." Sasori and Deidara were heading for the wind, to capture Gaara. Kakuzu and Hidan were at the Fire. Zetsu was with Madara on a spying mission. Konan and Kisame were still on leave, until tomorrow.

"Just us, then?" He came in, not bothering to lock the door.

"For a while. How was your mission?"

"Successful."

"So desu ka? Show it to me."

Itachi reached for his one of many hidden pockets in the Akatsuki coat and handed me a tattered old scroll. I gasped with amazement; I could not believe that he actually found it.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi…" I whispered in awe.

"The ten hands long sword, Hai." Itachi smirked at me. After almost three years of personal research, he had the right to feel proud.

"You are amazing; I never thought you will find it."

"Such little faith… Now I can integrate it with my susanoo jutsu. That will complete my preparations." He said, his smile turning sad. Then it hit me, the meaning of all this. The blood drained out of my face. "Yes, Pein. It means that soon I will be ready for him. Soon, he will need me and I will not deny him. I am Sasuke's to kill."

"Itachi, please, there must be another way." I plead. How many times did we have these conversations, how many times they turned into intense arguments? I tried everything, reasoning, begging, I even tried threats. Yet his answer was all too simple- I must let him carry out his will, or he commits suicide. Not much of a choice. My smile was grim, such a stubborn one. I tried to hide my anger from him, but my words gave it away "what if you are wrong? Ha? Have you ever stopped to consider that? Mister knows it all!"

"What do you mean?" His voice became cold.

"What if you are more useful to Sasuke alive than dead? What if killing you will damage him to a point beyond repair?"

Now he just smirked at me "Are you talking about my Ototo, Pein-sama, or yourself?"

Both, I guessed. He got up from his seat and came to my lap. His delicate fingers wiped the tears that escaped my eyes. "Don't, Koi, you know I want this. It is my only way to make amends. You know I will die happy."

"Itachi, if you die, I swear… I will follow you."

"No, Pein, you mustn't!" It was his turn to plea with passion "You have to live and fight Madara. He must not get his way. It will be the end of all I've struggled for!" I kept me angry silence and he petted my red hair with a sigh "You did not find a way out of the leeching jutsu yet, haven't you?"

"No, love, not yet."

He sighed with worry "This is not good. And I won't be able to help you with it anymore."

"Don't worry about it." I said in a harsh voice, "I have developed some new tactics around it. I am not as helpless as before. Let's just say that Madara is in for some few surprises, at our next rumble."

"That is a relief. I trust you, Pein, I know you can defeat him. Remember, he is not as strong as he wants you to believe. Remember your promise to me."

"I will never let Madara get a hold of Naruto, and I will not let Gaara die at the vessel." I repeated my vows.

"I love you." Itachi placed a kiss on my cheek, as if I were a child. "It's a fine line, Pein. You must not let Madara suspect that you protect Naruto, at least not until you can free yourself from his hold or…"

"Or until Naruto and Sasuke are strong enough to face Madara themselves, I know. Itachi…"

"Nani?"

"Is he worth it, Your Ototo? Is he worth dying for?"

A warm and proud smile curled up his lovely lips "Sasuke? He is amazing. You should have seen him. He has grown so tall."

oOOo

I am a changed man.

Yes, I know this might be a strange statement, coming from a man how switches bodies on a daily basis, but indeed, I am not the man I used to be. I used to think of myself as a higher being, almost godlike. I never lost a battle; I never failed to get what I wanted, I always was the strong one. I thought of people as helpless, inferiors fools. Weak creatures that did not know what was good for them. There for, only worthy to serve as pawns, tools to be use.

I had high ambitions and exalted dreams. I had a clear vision of a new world, and I had Akatsuki to execute it. Now, my ambitions seems dull to me, my dreams lack color and my vision is blurry. It is not as if I have giving up on things, they just do not matter anymore, replaced by others. I do not recognize myself anymore and Still, I do not know what to make of it, this change that came over me. But I sure know the reason for it. There he was, naked under the silk sheets, moaning in his sleep. Beautiful and deadly, enigmatic lover of mine, Uchiha Itachi.

He is my lover and my teacher. He taught me the difference between what was true and genuine and what was false and unworthy. Itachi taught me humility. He taught me that world's peace was much more important than any man's ego driven, arrogant dictation of how the world 'should' be. My self-portrayal as god was false, Akatsuki was false, Madara was a lie. Itachi was truth; my love for him was genuine. The wellbeing of Itachi, Konan, Kisame and all the people I once considered as pawns, was far more important than my private dreams. If Madara gets his way, none of them will be safe, especially not Naruto and Sasuke. Funny, isn't it? I am worried about those lost souls, and about people, I never laid eyes on.

The moon is full tonight, and it is bathing the room with its silver rays. It was storming earlier, so I have opened the window, to let the soft breeze carry the fresh Scent of the rain into the room. Itachi sighs in his sleep, tossing and turning; I hope he is not visiting one of his nightmares again. The dead always hunted him. He never forgave himself for the things he was forced to do. I do not wish to wake him up, gods knows he needs his sleep. I, on the other hand, cannot close my eyes at all. Some decisions are in need to be made. Hard decisions, cruel ones.

I need to choose between my immortality and Itachi's life. Should I let go of my dream of a world united, let nature run its course? Should I leave the Akatsuki in order to prevent Itachi's peruse of death? Should I stay and protect my lost souls from Madara's ruthlessness? Not long ago, I would not lose sleep over those matters, but as I said before, I am a changed man. Not the one I was, only fifteen years ago. Strange things, one can see with midnight resolution.

No time to linger anymore, time for hesitation has run out. Tomorrow's morning, Itachi and Kisame are going to find Sasuke. The boy killed Orochimaru not long ago, and Itachi thinks he became strong enough. Sasuke was ready to a life without his aniki's protection. It was time for Itachi to die. This night was our last; his beautiful body will become worm's food, his noble soul will perish without anyone recognition of it.

"Pein!" Itachi woke up from his nightmare, panting, soaking in sweat. His hunted voice ripped me off my own torment.

"Yes, love?"

"I need you." he looked at me with teary eyes. "I need you inside me, now! Please?"

"Of course, Koi." as if I could refuse such a desperate plea. I left the windowsill and hurried to bed. I wrapped my arms around his shivering body. He was so delicate and fragile, how could Konoha put so much weight on those slender shoulders? I locked my lips on his, in a deep, breathless kiss. His hands clung onto me, as if he was drowning. He lay down on the bed, pulling me on top of him, spreading his legs. "Pein, I need you, please." He begged, trembling.

"I am coming, Koi, don't worry." I tried to buy time, as I searched for the lubricant tube. I wanted to make sure this would be as painless as possible. "Here I come, love." I took a handful of the cream and coated his entrance.

"Take me, make me whole…," he whimpered. "Make me forget…"

"Don't cry…" I slowly pushed inside. His body took me with such hunger that I never felt before. I began to thrust into him, setting a pace, comforting as the rocking of a cradle. I knew I was on the right direction, because His sobs withered, and pleasure moans took their place.

"That is right, my love." I smothered my own tears and petted his wet hair "no more crying."

I was not enjoying myself, how could I? When this boy was so stubborn, willingly going to his death. Nevertheless, Itachi needed this, so I gave him what he wanted, without trying to understand.

"Faster…ohh…more…" He moaned. His hips meeting mine with every thrust. "Harder…"

I kissed him and obliged to every plea. I could not risk looking at his beautiful face; it would tear my heart out. So instead, I concentrated on the sounds of flesh pounded into flesh, and the smell of sex that filled the room.

He came three times before it was enough for him. I came with him, on the last time. The last time my seed will ever fill him. "No, don't." he said as I started pulling out of him. "Stay with me, please." So I placed a kiss on his temple, and resettled myself in. "Thank you." He said, after taking a deep breath.

"My pleasure." I tried to force out a smile.

"No, I mean, thank you for all those years, Koi." He kissed me; his lips were salty from tears. "You see, when I was ordered to join Akatsuki, I prepared myself to live the rest of my life in humiliation. To live a life filled with disgrace and torture. It was not so, Thanks to you, Pein. You made those dark years more bearable. Thank you for loving me. I never thought I will ever be loved again, not after all I've done."

"In that case, I should be thanking you, too." I kissed his wet cheek.

"Pein?"

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me, does it hurt to die?"

This question made my blood turn into ice. I tried my best not to show it to him. "Well, yes at first, it hurts like hell, but it doesn't last long. After few minutes, all become peaceful and calm and it is like… falling asleep."

"So, what you say is that all I have to do is hold on, until the pain goes away?" He took a deep, trembling breath "I hope I will be brave enough."

"You are, already, brave enough". I assured him. Am I brave enough?

Yes. I have made up me mind. Tomorrow, I will make the biggest sacrifice I can make; I will risk everything. I will give up on all I once held dear, my dreams, my immortality, my life. If Itachi could do this, so could I.

oOOo

.

**A/N**- Sorry If it came out too sad. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Declaration: In every year, I own Naruto, of one special day. This precious, lovely day is 1st of April!

**A/N**- 3, 2, 1 and action!

**Haven for lost souls**

**Samsāra**

I woke up to find Itachi's side of the bed already empty. I reached to touch it; even his warmth was no longer there. He was on his way to meet his fate, and I knew I had to get up to meet mine. "Yosh…" I got out of bed, so much to do and so little time. I dressed up and headed to my office for a last minute research. On my way, I passed near Konan's room. I sensed her there. She was sleeping and for a second I lingered. Should I wake her up to say goodbye? No, better leave it that way; I decided to write a note instead.

I got to my office and found the scrolls I needed. "Assemble!" I commanded. The other five of me appeared within a cloud of smoke. The six paths of samsāra- Demon realm, God realm, Human realm, Hungry ghost realm, Animal realm and Hell realm. I eyed each one of my bodies, sensing their situation, Chakra at full capacity, minor injuries only. That was satisfying.

"weapons check!" All pouches and bags opened and reviewed, to count the numbers of kunai, shurikens and senbons.

"Who has the Transporting scrolls?" I asked.

"I do." said the tall version.

"How many?"

"Each one gets three."

"Good, the pendant, who has it?" all hands sent to throats.

"I do." said the pony-tailed version.

Explosive tags checked, Katanas checked, food supply checked. "Anything else I am forgetting?" we all looked at each other with silence.

"I don't like it, this half baked plan, too many blank spaces." Said my spiked-hair version.

"Well, I will have to improvise!" I snapped at myself "I cannot play on the safe side anymore! There is no time!"

"Why are you yelling at yourself, then?" It replied. No doubt, I was nervure.

"Here goes, we will split into three pairs, each according to its mission needs."

"Timing is crucial. Any delay can be my downfall, understood?"

"Hai!" we all said, and then a noise came from the windowsill. A clayed bird collided with the glass. This was the signal from Deidara and Sasori, which meant that they had the Ichibi with them. I took the bird, to read the scroll that was attached to its leg. My thought darkened. More bad news. Deidara lost an arm in the battle against the Kazekage, poor little thing. That boy never had much luck. As I contemplated on that new knowledge, another version of mine prepared a note for Konan. It said-

_"Dear Angel of mine, I am leaving on a very dangerous mission. I do not know if I will come back. Even if I do come back, things will not be the same. Madara will be in charge of Akatsuki from now on. Take care, and remember that I love you, mo matter what_. _Yours, Pein."_

When I was finished we all teleported ourselves to the roof. It was a cold morning; it looked like it was going to rain. "Do your thing." I said to the long, loose-haired human realm.

It approached forwarded, the wind scattering its hair to all directions. It closed its eyes with concentration, forming his tracking jutsu hand seals. We all shared its senses. Four Chakra trails were revealed. The trails presented themselves as strings of glowing, green-blue light, shining against the dark clouds outside. Three trails stretched from the fortress to different directions. The last one was coming from the Sand and closing in.

"No good." said my human realm. "Too far apart, I have to split a pair or we will not make it."

"This cannot be done. I will not risk a mission failure by splitting a pair."

"So what shall I do?" A moment of silence passed, only interrupted by a distant roar of thunder.

"I have an idea. This is what I'll do; we will follow only three trails. Remember; use your chakra with care. I want to reach gathering point with highest chakra level as possible! Now scatter!"

Two pairs were heading south, while the last one was heading east. My main attention remained with the last pair for at least a while. After a frantic pace for three and a half hours, in the pouring rain, we reached our first targets.

"Hide!" we took covers in the thick vegetation of the forest, concealing our chakra signatures the best we could. I waited until an opportunity had presented itself. In few minutes, the unsuspecting shinobi we targeted walked right into our ambush. The two of me jumped him, covering his mouth to prevent shouting. He was taken by surprise but struggled wildly.

"It is only me, Zetsu! Stay quiet and I will let you go, ok?" The plant hybrid nodded in agreement and so I freed him from my hold. "Where is Madara?" I whispered.

"Around here, somewhere, Master Leader, why?" Zetsu whispered as well.

"I don't want him to see me. Can I trust you not to tell him I was here?"

"Sure thing, Master Leader…**_you can trust us_**."

"Good, I need to ask you for a favor, and I don't want Madara to know about it."

"What is it? We won't tell… **_we hate him_**."

"Remember how you let me use your eyes in the land of the Grass?"

"Yes of course. I have saved you then."

"Yes you did. I need you to let me use them again."

oOOo

The four of me heading south reached their destination with a transporting scroll. Although it meant the lost four scrolls, I had no three days to spare reaching the vessel. The cave was dark, cold and empty. I was the first one there, as I planed. Even Sasori and Deidara were yet to arrive. I unpacked my gear, and looked at my surroundings.

"You may go ahead." I said to the other pair.

"Hai" they said, and quickly vanished. They had their tasks to complete.

"Yosh… lets start working." I said.

I had two objectives in the cave. One was to modify the vessel, to increase Gaara's chances of walking out of here alive. The other task was all about Madara. "Time to set some traps that even Madara would appreciate." said the pony-tailed version. "I say, we will need about three hours here."

oOOo

"I need three hours, Zetsu." I said, "Keep Madara occupied until then, and when it is time, tell him to meet me at the vessel, ok?"

"And then I go to the Uchiha's Hideout, yes?"

"Correct."

"But Master, How does Madara suppose to meet you at there if you are here?" Zetsu asked, I eyed him coldly "Oh…right… I forgot. How I envy you for having six bodies, I have only one and it is already over crowded."

"I must leave now."

"Yes, master leader, **_good luck_**."

I left Zetsu in order to track Madara down. I knew he could teleport himself very fast, across vast distances. I had to watch him carefully; losing sight of him meant losing all.

oOOo

My last pair got to the border between the wind and the rain, tracking down Deidara's chakra trail. He was weak, and almost drained out of energy. He really lost an arm, and by the pale look of him, he lost a lot of blood too. Sasori was in a similar weak stat. They did not even notice me, as I followed them, they were that worn out. My plan was to join forces with them, to ensure their safety as well as Gaara's. However, something interrupted my plan.

"Sand ANBU agents are closing in." said the Human realm.

"If they intercept Deidara and Sasori at this state, at least one of them will die." replied the Hungry ghost realm.

"So…Lets make sure they don't catch up on them." We both agreed and hurried up to meet the approaching enemy.

oOOo

Three hours later, all was set up in the cave. I had only few moments of rest, and then I sensed the familiar, powerful Chakra, which belonged to none other than Madara.

"It will never work." Said my spiked hair version.

"Have a little faith." the pony-tailed replied.

"It is a stretch…."

"Shut up... gods, I am starting to feel like Zetsu here!"

"You wanted to meet me?" came a new voice, cold as the air around us. I turned to face Madara. He did not even bother to smirk at me. "What was so important, to interrupt my mission?"

"I got a message from Deidara and Sasori. Their mission got messed up pretty badly; we need to change our plan."

"What do you mean 'messed up'?" He studied me with his red eyes. Funny, how this color seemed so icy on him. "Did they fail to catch the beast?"

"No, they have it, but Deidara was seriously injured. The original plan was for him and Sasori to defend the vessel when Konoha's shinobi will arrive, but…."

"But what?" he cut my words harshly "Why to change a good plan?"

"Dei-kun lost an arm, Madara. He is not fit to battle. He could die! Don't you care?"

His laughter echoed in the huge cave "Pein-sama, the question is why you care? You don't even fuck him. Hell, I will never fuck him again, so why should I care? for something that is no longer perfect?"

"Madara, I am the leader! I say we change the plan!" I roared, knowing it would set him off. As I predicted, he activated the leeching Jutsu again. I tried to hide my smirk; this was exactly what I was aiming for, to piss him off to this point. I wanted him distracted; using the link against me, was a good distraction. I already placed a chakra reserve in the cave, and shifted the jutsu to draw chakra from there, instead from my own bodies. However, it was time for me to act as if I was in great pain.

"What the fuck is it?" I yelled in an imitation of agony.

Madara was enjoying my performance. He took a step forwarded. "I thought you would figure things out by now, Pein!" He chuckled. I fell on my knees, trying my best to put on a reliable show. Inside, I was thinking- take one more step, Madara. I need you to take one more step to activate the trap. Now, Madara, be a good boy…

"I totally own you, Pein, don't you get it? I am the one to give orders around here!" he took the one necessary step to activate my trap. I struggled to keep my inner smile hidden. "Ouch…" he said, as the trap released itself on him. Madara looked over his shoulder, annoyed "damn bugs!" I could not believe my luck. He shrugged it off, suspecting nothing. This was the best reaction I could ever hope for. "Where was I? Yes... Pein, my dear, it is getting rather boring, so I will say it clearly- you will obey all my orders or I will put you through misery you yet experienced, understood?"

"Yes…." I hissed in my imaginary torture.

"Good, now there will be no change of plan, do you get that?"

"Uhhh…yes… "

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Leader." I cried. That pleased him to a point of ecstatic. I did not care much, the trap worked and he did not notice it, which was all I cared for.

"I will return to my mission now, don't interrupt me again!"

"No sir, I won't." I said. It worked! I thought.

oOOo

By the morning of the next day, Deidara and Sasori arrived to the vessel, Gaara in their hands. My concentration was stretched to its limits. The pair of me, that defended Deidara and Sasori, was still heading south, to track down Kakashi and Naruto. They were on their way to the vessel as well, and they were extremely dangerous. The pair at the cave contributed their effort to the extraction Jutsu. The pair in the east was tracking Madara's movement, and let's not forget Zetsu, who lent me his sight.

Through the extracting ritual, I made sure to treat Gaara as gently as I could. I had troubles concentrating though, because seeing itachi's shadow tore my heart. I knew those were his last hours. He made me promise him that we will not talk at the vessel. He said it will be easer that way, he was wrong.

In the middle of the ritual, I had to send Itachi and Kisame to hold off two teams of the enemy. When the ritual ended, I gave Deidara and Sasori the order to stay behind, defend the hideout and catch Naruto. Deidara looked at Madara with hollow eyes. Some how, he knew this was Madara's will. He also knew this was a death sentence. He must felt terribly betrayed and insulted. Yet the blonde was courageous enough, he tried to keep his calm "How can I tell who Naruto is, un?" he asked Itachi.

"He will be the one to shout loudly and rush at you." replied Itachi.

oOOo

We all scattered, leaving Deidara and Sasori to their fate. The pair of me near the cave lingered. "I cannot leave Deidara like this, I have wronged him enough."

"But it is a terrible risk. If I fight now, I will lose enormous amount of chakra. It might fail the mission. I need to defend Naruto from Madara, this is more important."

"No! You will not abandon that boy again!"

Before I had a chance to make up my mind, Deidara was already on his bird of clay, with Naruto and Kakashi after him. Kakashi was the strongest enemy the Leaf sent to this battle. He had a Sharingan eye, and he knew how to use it. Few minutes after the chase began, he used it to tear Deidara's other arm. This was it, if I do not intervene now, the boy will die for sure.

Naruto charged the clay bird with rasengan, and it crushed, headless, to the ground.

Team Gai joined the chase, and I could sense Deidara's despair. I was fuming, great mighty ANBU heroes, trying to kill a boy who just lost both of his arms! I chased them, hidden, and waited for my chance. When I saw an opening, I threw myself at Deidara. I rolled us both to hide in the bushes. "It's me, Dei-kun, breath!"

"Leader?" he whimpered, tears of pain and despair in his clear blue eyes. "I am dead, Leader… Look at me; I am useless to Akatsuki, un. Let me go out with a bang!"

"No, you stupid kid!" He and Itachi had more in common then they would ever care to admit. "Shh…Deidara, it's all right, let me help you." I made some hand seals, and sent a clone in the shape of Deidara to the clearing. The clone ran to the clay bird and became an illusion of a bomb. Fortunately, the Leaf ninjas were fooled by this show, and after Kakashi used his Sharingan again, they were all gone.

I was left with a terrified, shivering Deidara. "Madara will never want me again.," he said sobbing. "Not like this…"

That made me angry, Madara just sent him to his death, and all he could think about was losing his grace? "Madara is a selfish son of a bitch, who can only love himself. You must know that by now."

"No! You don't know him as I do…No one understand him… except me."

"He is a sadistic piece of shit! Dei-kun, you know you deserve better!"

"I…I… Well it fucking too late anyway! Don't you think so, un?"

I set up, petting his hair, pulling him to my lap. I was so sorry; fate was such a cruel master. My heart chose Itachi over Deidara, and sent this poor boy into hell. It was time to make amends.

"Fuck, it hurts so much!" tears kept streaming down his face.

"Listen, Dei, I know you never wanted to join Akatsuki. Am I right?"

"Fuck, yeah! Gods, make this pain stop!"

"Now is your chance to get away…"

"Dying, I know, un!"

"No, living! Look, Madara soon will be here. If you follow my plan, he will think you are dead, and you could be free, How about it? Can you leave Madara?" He struggled with the answer, poor boy; He really did love that Uchiha bastard. "Dei, you have to decide now!"

"Ok, ok! Fuck! I want out, Leader, please?"

"Good… let me give you a farewell gift…"

"A fucking what?"

"This one is going to hurt like a bitch." I found a small piece of wood and picked it up. "Here, bite on that." He eyed me with suspicion "Do as I say, now!"

"Ok, ok, un."

I closed my eyes and focused, bringing up my healing chakra. My hands began to glow in light blue color. "Hang in there." I told the boy.

I placed my hand on his stumps, and let the chakra flow. Deidara screamed through tightly closed teeth, as bones, flesh and skin grew back from his wounds. When it was over, the body I used was nearly drained out of chakra.

Deidara set up, covered with sweat, panting. He looked at me with wide-open eyes. "Leader, I didn't know you were such a high leveled medic-nin, un! Oh my god, look at this…" Deidara looked, astounded, at his new arms. "You never told us you could…"

"Let's keep it a secret." I smiled at him.

"Leader, thank you…"

"Well, I owed you at least that one…" I said, remembering how I could not save him from rape. "Deidara, listen, this is your chance to flee."

"Where could I go, un? I have nowhere to go to." He said with sadness.

"I already gave it some though." My pony-tailed version said, reaching for the pendent. "A friend of mine, in the Snow country, he owes me some major favors. Give him this" I handed the pendent to him. "Tell him his friend, Pein, sends his regards."

"Pein?"

"Yes, that is my name, kid, don't over use it. Go to him. He is the Yukikage and a good man. He will take care of you."

"Is he good looking, un?"

"Dei-kun, stop fooling around! Activate this transporting scroll while focusing on the pendent. It will take you there."

Deidara looked at me and new tears rolled down his face. Then he used his brand new arms to give me a crushing hug. "Thank you so much, Leader, un! No one ever did anything like this for me before and…"

"Just go now, will you? Madara is coming!"

"Yeah, see you one day, un?" Well, if I finish this one alive, then maybe. Deidara used the scroll and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Deidara's new life was about to begin, as well as what might be, my final battle.

oOOo

Madara stepped into the clearing, carrying Deidara's bleeding former arm. "Here you are Pein! Hurry up! I need you. We have to catch Naruto now, before more Sand ninja will come."

"I thought this was a mission for Sasori and Deidara." I smirked at him.

"Well, they are both dead." he said dryly. "Come along now…"

"Sasori is dead?" I gasped. With all the commotion, I did not pay enough attention to him. My mistake cost him his life.

"Yes, looks like an old bitch and a little pink haired girl is all that takes to defeat the legendary puppet master. Pathetic, ne?"

"The only thing that is pathetic here is you!" I growled at him. "And you call yourself the true leader!"

"Now, now, Pein, this is not the time to get sentimental. This is our best chance to catch demon fox. I need your help. Let's go." This was my cue, I had to attack him now or he will get to Naruto.

"I will not go anywhere with you!" I answered. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. "You are not the Akatsuki leader, Madara! You are a failure, that's what you are! You failed Akatsuki! You failed your country, your clan; and most of all, your brother!"

The look of surprise turned into rage, I already lowered my eyes to avoid his Sharingan.

"Take it back, Pein!" he hissed, fuming. Yes, I knew it would hurt him as hell. "Take it back, or die!"

"What is it, Madara?" I chuckled "can't handle the truth? Do you prefer lies?"

"Shame…" he said, "I will hate losing a pawn as strong as you."

"I am nobody's pawn. Assemble!" I summoned all my bodies to my command. I knew Madara would use his leaching jutsu again. I created a new technique to pass over it. I called it a 'cloud justu'. I concentrated all my chakra as a cloud, hovering outside my bodies. When Madara will try to draw chakra from them, he will not manage to locate the chakra energy, as this cloud will move around.

Realizing what I have done, he smiled at me "Nice one, Pein, so you finally caught up with things…I was beginning to lose hope…." I could sense his mind searching for a solution "this would only buy you some time, child, not win your fight."

However, time was all I needed. Even if I lose and die, Naruto and Gaara will be in a safe place, by the time this battle is over, that was all that matter.

"Let's even up the odds." Madara said and five clones of him appeared in the forest. I wondered if they possessed Sharingan as well, I did not take my chances, and did not eye them as they all charged at me.

This battle was very different from our previous rumble. This time we were not interested in showing our skills. Time was pressing, we wanted a make clear, decisive cut. Time was not on Madara's side, as his prey was getting away from him, but it was not at my side either.

The leeching justsu was slowed down but not canceled. I became weaker by the minute. Soon all my motions were filled with agonizing pain. After two hours, my first body collapsed, drained completely. Two other bodied followed this path in the next hour.

"Give it up!" Madara chuckled as he landed his Katana on me.

"Never!" I whispered, as I blocked him. Blood was dripping from my many wounds. "Why don't you kill my bodies, Madara?" I asked. He did not bother to finish off the three ones who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Maybe I'll have a better punishment for you, Pein!" He said, smirking "Maybe I will make a zombie out of you! How about it? You will become nothing but a shell, obeying my every order!"

A fear took hold of me. He was right, this fate was worst than death and I had a reason to believe he had the skills to pull this off. My pony-tiled version summoned the ghost blue dragon and with that, his chakra drained as well, it fainted too.

"Well, Pein, I haven't really made up my mind yet." Madara stood on top of a body of mine, and before I could stop him, he slashed it with his katana, cutting it in two. He laughed at me "the beauty is that either way, you will never know!"

"I prefer death!" I charged at him again.

"I will take note of that!" he answered.

Almost all my power was gone. I had only one body left, all others were unconscious or dead. I was left with just enough strength to make my final gamble. I had an Idea how to free myself from the leeching justsu, but it was only a wild guess. I thought that if I take over Madara's body, just for a mere second, it might cut off the link between us. I had to do it only when one body was connected to him, otherwise he could escape. That moment was now.

At the cave, I set up a trap for Madara. He thought it was a bug's bite, but in fact, my trap got him pierced. Just a small metal pin, passing through his skin, It was all I needed to jump into his body. Such a small pin will buy me only a second, but that was all I needed.

It was not important if I fail and die, or win and set myself free. All that was important is that Naruto was out of Madara's reach now. Itachi taught me priorities.

Therefore, as the pain threatened to overpower me, I fell on my knees. Madara approached my, bloody Katana in his hand and a victorious smile on his face. I waited, panting until he was close enough. "Time to say goodbye, Pein-sama…" he chuckled, lifting up his sword.

Now or never, was my final thought as I jumped to his body. I lingered there for a split of a second; I do not think he even noticed it. Then I surrendered to darkness, with a faint smile on my lips.

oOOo

**A/N**- well, that was intense, wasn't it? I really hope I wrote it clear enough, so no one got lost in the way. Please let me know about it. Next chapter is the last one. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Declaration: I do not own Naruto, I am not a possessive person.

**Dedication**- This story was dedicated to Lily. Her amazing talent gave me a vision of the most beautiful Itachi I could ever hope for. This story is also dedicated to all of you PeinIta supporters out there.

**Haven for lost souls**

**You first (epilogue)**

At the Uchiha hideout, the battle between brothers was long gone. Dark clouds gathered above the rocky landscape. Rain poured on the two bodies lying on the ground. I was there, the whole time, watching the fight through Zetsu's eyes. Should I call it a fight? Because every move Itachi made was premeditated and orchestrated perfectly, to serve one purpose. It was to set Sasuke free, to make him stronger. How brave, my Itachi was, not to dodge plain attacks, to ignore the primal instinct of self-preservation. How much control did he have, over pain and aggression. None of his attacks ever endangered his beloved ototo. He took the all the contempt and the humiliation, he took all the hate and the loathing, and still he died with a smile.

The man with the orange mask arrived at the scene first "You are too slow." he said as Zetsu emerged from the muddy ground.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to move at the freaking speed of light…**_jackass_**" This last word was no more than a whisper. With all my bodies dead or unconscious, the remnant of my wandering mind was with Zetsu, but I knew I could not stay for much longer.

Madara stood on top of a rock, staring at a pool of blood that rain slowly washed away.

"Where is Master leader?" asked Zetsu.

"Don't call him that ever again." Madara pointed out coldly. "That stupid, arrogant man… He let his ego get in my way of catching the fox, such a worthless scum. I am your leader."

"Did you kill him?" Zetsu's voice could not hide his dismay.

"As if it was your business, you freaking cactus, but no. Don't worry; Pein is going to be an obedient little soldier from now on."

So he made up his mind, I thought grimly, I wondered how much control will I have on my remaining bodies as they wake up. Just do not get too comfortable, Madara-sama, what ever power left in me, I will use it to protect my lost souls and to give you hell.

"I will take this one and treat his wounds." The Sharingan master approached Sasuke. He lifted the boy's bleeding body with no effort, placing him over his left shoulder, like some kind of a slaughtered trophy. "Sasuke will finally surpass his aniki, ne, Zetsu?" Madara smirked "He will become a much better pawn than this pathetic martyr ever was."

Yes, Madara, I know you will try your best, poisoning his mind. I could only hope Sasuke will be as strong as his brother trusted him to be.

Zetsu turned his gaze to the other body on the ground. I dared to look too. Even in death, Itachi was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. "What will we do with Him?" asked the plant hybrid.

Madara must have snarled under his mask "That one? You can eat him, if you want to. Just keep the eyes for Sasuke; I am sure he will find a good use for them."

"But what if I don't want to?" asked Zetsu, miserably, but he had no one to talk to. Madara has already teleported himself away. Zetsu set down in the mud, letting the rain pour all over him. Helplessly, he petted Itachi's hair. There was no more use for me to linger on, so my mind left Zetsu to his private mourning.

oOOo

My wise Sensei once told me- 'if you want to keep something as a secret, don't tell it to yourself'. Her wise words saved my life many times, and this time was no different. I spent years and years training myself to suppress my most important secret. It paid off, for I nearly forgot about it all together, my real, original body, the seventh, and the one I never used. It could only be awakened when all the other six were disabled. And so, it was awakened today. As soon as my mind left Zetsu's, I was on my way.

At dusk, Zetsu was still at Itachi's side. He was crying without a sound. The rain has stopped, but big dark clouds still lingered on, and they were painted with orange pink and purple.

"Who goes there?" Zetsu sensed a presence and immediately took battle position.

"Look at my eyes, Zetsu."

"Don't you dare come near him!" He continued, confused. Then, his golden eyes widened and he gasped "Master leader?"

"No need calling me leader, Zuzu."

"But look at you…you have no piercing…. and your hair…"

"I know, you haven't seen this body before. You will also never see it again, so I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about it."

"Yes, another secret…._**gods, will you stop doing this to me**?_"

"Last one, I promise."

Zetsu slowly overcame his amazement, and then he became sad again. "Itachi…" he sobbed softly "Itachi is dead, Sir!"

"I know, please don't cry, Zuzu."

"But I don't know what else to do... **_I won't eat him_**!"

"Go back to base. I will take it from here."

"Yes sir, I'm so sorry, I know how much you loved him."

"Please, leave now."

"Yes, Master leader." Zetsu submerged into the mucky land and disappeared. It became awfully quiet, only the wind whistle while passing through the rocks. I had to gather all my courage before I could move my legs.

"My Itachi…" I sighed and knelt at his side. I wiped the blood and the dirt off his beautiful face. I placed a hand on his chest, no pulse, only coldness welcomed me. "You stubborn, stubborn fool…" I whispered as tears clouded my vision. "I love you so much…"

Time came to perform my most powerful jutsu, the one I could only perform once, the one that will cost me my immortality.

I concentrated my healing chakra, and made the necessary hand seals. I placed my hand back on Itachi's chest, and it was glowed with dark purple aura. A seal was formed on the ground, encircling us both. I knew my eyes glowed with the same purple light. They began to hurt, as I used my most powerful eye technique, the resurrection technique. Itachi's wounds were beginning to close, all the bruises and the deep cuts slowly disappeared. My pain was almost unbearable, but I grinded my teeth and kept the chakra flow going. The purple light for the seal became brighter, almost blinding. Something warm and sticky came down from my eyes, I used my free arm to wipe it, and it was blood.

Just when I thought I could not continue anymore, something amazing happened. I felt it, as faint and weak as the flapping wings of a butterfly, but oh so real- a heartbeat. It was there. I gave thanks to all the gods that I knew, and all the gods I forgot. It worked! My Itachi came back to me! I ended the justu and collapsed on his chest.

For a while, I was content just listening to his heartbeat and feeling the warmth returning to his body, but the night came, and it was getting cold. Therefore, I forced myself to stand up, and then I lifted his lithe body. I placed him under my coat, to protect him from the cold wind. He sighed and snuggled on my chest, still too weak to wake up. A long walk was ahead of me. My secret, personal hideout was far away. However, I will get there, weak as I am, I will not let Itachi down. We will not stay there for long; we will seek a place where no one could ever find us. I will gladly live a mortal life, with my Itachi at my side.

I do not know what will happen when he wakes up. Will he still be ill? Will he be blind? Will he hate me for not letting him die?

My beautiful, selfless Itachi, I will take it all. I will take your rage and your grief; I will take your horrors and nightmares. I will take care of you. No one ever bothered doing this before. Even you placed everyone else's needs before yours. No more, my love, not this time. This time- you first.

oOOo

-THE END-

oOOo

**A/N**- So… It has been a long and joyful journey, at least for me. I hope you enjoyed it too .I would very much like to get your feedback. Constructive criticism is most welcomed. Do not be shy, even if it has been a while since this story was published. I will keep a watchful eye over this one. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. Be happy, and take care!


End file.
